Sakura's Hell
by Hyouhaku
Summary: No one would ever know what happes at home, what makes her life a living hell. Her Hell, Her Secret, Her Life. GaaSaku NejiTenten ShikaTema NaruHina
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone**

**Well this is my first story on this account, i have others on my friends MissLadyLaura's account who was so kind in letting me do so. Thanks Laura, anywayz i hope you like it, soo this chapter is so short, my normal chapters are about 3,000 words but this is just so you get to know Sakura all little. I promise my other chapters will be longer.**

**Also I'd like to point out that me and Nami-lass have different stories. No one is copying of one another. And i hope none of you guys think differently. **

**As you all should know i don't own Naruto..but my plan to take over it should be on the news any minute now...**

* * *

She would never show her emotions, well not the bad ones. She would never tell anyone of what happened at home; she would do anything for people not to find out. Lying; it was simple, so simple to her now. She did it all the time and today was just like normal. One goal, and that was to not let anyone find out her secret. So here she was sitting outside the principal's office, waiting to start at her new school.

She was happy, school was better than home. Home, well it wasn't really home. It was the place she slept. It wasn't her home, it would never be her home. No the only reason she was there was because she had to be. If she had a choice she wouldn't have come here. She wouldn't have been adopted by him, her supposed father. The one that made her life hell. She would never call him father, never. He did nothing good for her, nothing at all. He took her away, from her friends. The only thing she had left after her family died. So now they lived in Suna.

"Sakura…Sakura Haruno" a voice called snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hai" Sakura replied.

"The principal will see you now"

"Thank you Shizune" Sakura smiled and made her way over to her principal's office. When she walked in the first thing he noticed was the large sake bottle sitting on the desk. 'Looks like a drinker' Sakura thought and made her way over to the chair opposite the desk. 'She must be a medic' she thought eyes wondering over to the different medical text books.

"I see you like my type of books" said a voice from behind Sakura. Startled a little by the voice she turned to face her. "You must be Sakura Haruno, our new student. Well Miss Haruno I am Tsunade your new principal, it's nice to meet you" Tsunade said with an out stretched hand. "You to" Sakura replied while shaking her hand.

"As you can see our school isn't that big, but some of the subjects are different to your normal schools"

"Different?" Sakura asked.

"It will be explained tomorrow morning. Here is you're locker number, combination and class schedule." The principal said and passed her a piece off paper.

"Thanks" Sakura said and walked out of the room.

'Damn it' Sakura thought as she tried to find her way around the school. 'Maybe if I go that way' she thought.

'**Face it your lost' **Inner Sakura said.

'For once your right' Sakura told her inner.

'**I'm always right' **Inner Sakura exclaimed and Sakura mentally rolled her eyes. 'Well I think that might-' Sakura never got to finish because she collided with someone.

* * *

**Well i hope you liked it**

**Reviews are always nice :P**


	2. New friends?

**Alright, after reading this chapter again I realized that it needed some major changes for the story to continue on beyond chapter. So tada, this is what you get over a few hours of sorting out what I needed to change and what I needed to stay the same.**

**For one factor, I needed to make Temari older then what I first made her. So she is now in her last year of school. Which I think is how it actually should be. I made Kankuro stay back a year so her is in the same year as Gaara. Just how the story needed to be.**

**Also I felt like what some of the characters were wearing didn't actually suit them. I guess it didn't really have any impact to the story but I felt that they needed a change, so I did. I tried to relate it to what they actually wear in the show and manga. But it's AU so I had to also make it like what people would wear from day to day. Which means things like runners instead of ninja shoes. **

**I also re-rote some things in this chapter that I thought were I bit iffy, and I corrected some spelling and grammar. **

***sigh* Once again I don't own Naruto. But it's ok because neither do you xD **

**

* * *

**"Watch where the fuck you're going!" a voice exclaimed.

"Sorry" Sakura said and got up off the ground. She turned around and gasped "Temari?"

"Sakura" Temari said surprised, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hisashi and I moved to Suna last night" Sakura replied giving Temari a hug.

"Really, well that's great!" Temari said happily returning the hug. "I was getting tired of shopping with my brother!" Sakura smiled and shook her head. Sakura had always admired her sense of style and considering that the school didn't have a uniform policy she was wearing a three quarter light purple top, slightly showing her cleavage with a white spaghetti strap top over the top. She also had a dark purple mid-thigh shirt and black runners. Her hair was in her classic four pigtail style.

"Haven't changed much have we?" Sakura laughed as Temari smirked.

"Hell no" she exclaimed.

"You wouldn't happen to know where room 29 is would you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh right" Temari said "You must being going to this school. Wait did you just say room 29?"

"Yeah, it's my homeroom and form group" Sakura answered.

"Awesome, you're going to be in for a surprise" Temari smiled "Come on I'll show you" Temari stated and grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her along.

* * *

"Temari what are you doing here?" Iruka questioned as the two girls walked in the room.

"I was asked to show Sakura to class" Temari lied. Sakura raised an eye brow and Temari stood on her foot.

"Well you must be Miss Haruno" Iruka said "Ok everyone we have a new member to the class, Sakura please introduce yourself." Sakura stepped forward she was wearing long black skinny jeans and a white and pink spaghetti strap top. She also had on white thongs and 3 silver bracelets. "Ok well my name is Sakura Haruno, I moved here from Kohona." She smiled sweetly.

"You may take as seat Sakura. And Temari I suggest you had back to class." Iruka told them. Temari mumbled something that sounded like yeah right and then turned to Sakura. "Kankuro and Gaara are in this form to. Kankuro got kept down last year so feel free to tease him all you like." she said and pointed to the back of the class room before walking out the door.

"Pinky" a man in purple paint said as Sakura made her way to the back of the classroom.

"Hi Kankuro" Sakura laughed and gave him a hug "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah you too" Kankuro said hugged her back, slowly moving his hand down to her ass. "Kankuro, move you're hand off my ass" Sakura hissed.

"But it's such a fine piece of ass" Kankuro smirked.

"Well you asked for it" Sakura growled and wacked him over the head, hard; causing him to lose balance and fall over.

"Ow" Kankuro muttered and stood back up.

"Idiot" said a voice behind Sakura as she turned to look at him.

"Hey Gaara" Sakura smiled "I didn't see you there."

"Hn" Gaara replied only to have his eyes widen a little when he felt to small hand wrap around him. "Didn't think I'd forget you did cha?" she teased and Gaara just shrugged. "And I see you still don't talk" she pouted and pulled away and crossing her arms. She would have succeeded in making everyone think she was upset if that damn smile didn't creep into her face.

"So what brings you here?" Kankuro questioned still rubbing his head.

"Oh Hisashi and I moved here" Sakura answered.

"So you got adopted?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes" Sakura said smiling a fake smile. Not that anyone could tell, she was too good at it.

"Where do you live?" Gaara asked to everyone's surprise.

"39 Lake Street" she replied and noticed that Kankuro raised an eye brow. "Really? We live in the next street." Kankuro added and Sakura smiled, 'Well that gives me a place to stay after school for a while' she thought happily but it quickly saddened when she thought of how mad he would be if she was home late.

"Uhh, Sakura?" Temari said waving her hand in front of her face snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. "Ha? What? Sorry I was thinking about something" Sakura smiled nervously.

"Well the bell went and we have to go to our next class, what do you have?" he asked.

"Science with Mr. Orochimaru" Sakura answered.

"Ugh, same. But Gaara has English." Kankuro groaned and started walking down the hall with Sakura following.

"Sounds like you hate this class" Sakura said.

"I do, the teachers a total nutcase."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Great just what I need as my first subject this year."

* * *

Sakura closed her books as the recess bell finally went. She had only been to two classes so far and hated them already. Well not the classes, what she really hated were the teachers. Mr. Orochimaru completely freaked her out and sounded like a nutcase as Kankuro had said. For English she happened to have Baki, and in her personal opinion she thought he should be in the army and not teaching at a school. According to a student she had sat next to, he used to be.

As she made her way out of the classroom she noticed Kankuro and Temari waiting near the door. "Come on" Kankuro stated and started walking down the hallway.

"Um Kankuro where are we going?" questioned Sakura.

"We are going to meet the others, at the spot" Kankuro answered.

"The spot?" Sakura inquired.

"Yeah its where out group hangs out" Kankuro said and started to walk up some stairs, past a sign the said keep out and a few doors. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked around. They were standing on top of the roof and could see everything. She looked around only to see other people standing or sitting on the roof.

"Sakura, over here" Temari said and Sakura soon walked over to her standing among a small group of people.

"Sakura, these are all of my friends" Temari started "This is Kiba" she said pointing to the brunette with two upside down triangles running down his face. His hair was really messy and he smelled kind of like dog. "Hi" Kiba said waving his hand a lob sided smile on his face.

"Over there is Neji" Temari said and looked in his direction. Sakura noticed that from behind you could almost think he was a girl with the long brown hair of his and pail white skin. He was facing her and his eyes white and pupil less. He nodded his head and then went back to talking to the girl next to him. She had brown hair that where made into two buns and seemed to show an interest in that Neji guy.

"Next to Neji is Tenten" Temari added and Tenten turned around to face her.

"Hey" she said as she smiled at Sakura.

"And over here is Hinata" Temari said and smiled at the girl sitting next to Kiba. She looked a little shy and also looked a little like Neji, she had the same eyes but with blue hair that went a little further then the bottom of her neck. "Nice to m-meet you, I'm Neji's cousin" Hinata said sweetly with a little smile.

Sakura was startled when she heard a loud voice scream Temari's name.

"Naruto shut up!" Temari exclaimed as a blond boy who looked like he had far too much energy walked over to her stopping when he saw someone he didn't recognize. "Who's that?" the boy whom Sakura assumed as Naruto asked.

"Naruto this is Sakura. She came from Kohona" Temari answered.

"Hi Sakura, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said and he suddenly gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Hi" Sakura managed to huff out from the lack of air she was receiving.

"Naruto let her go before he passes out" Temari demanded and Naruto let her go followed by a short apology.

"As saying before I was interrupted, this is Shikamaru" Temari said slightly smiling as she said his name but covered it up by looking down. Shikamaru glanced at Sakura quickly then diverted his eyes back up to the clouds while a troublesome escaped from his lips. Sakura blinked slightly as she looked at his hair, to be honest it sort of looked a little like a pineapple.

"Temari where is Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"Um…maybe around the corner" Temari replied "He hangs out there a lot" she said.

"Why isn't he sitting out here with everyone?" Sakura questioned causing everyone to look at her. "Um…I…er...don't really no…" she answered half truthfully but half lying. "Well you know Gaara…" Kankuro added and Sakura frowned. She wasn't new to the fact that Gaara was really never that social but sitting by himself away from all his friends seemed kind of odd to her. There was something that she was missing and she was going to find out. Sakura shrugged and started walking over to the narrow end of the roof and behind a block of building.

Feeling someone walking towards him, Gaara turned around hoping that they would leave him and his thoughts alone. But to his misfortune they didn't leave. She walked over to him and sat down. "Hey Gaara" Sakura smiled and Gaara just stared at her then shrugged and crossed his arms. Sakura smirked slightly and decided to play a little game. Copying Gaara she moved into his sitting position and crossed her arms and trying very hard to copy is emotionless expression.

Out of the corner if Gaara's eye he noticed what she was doing and sighed. Sakura copied and sighed just like he did. Rolling his eyes Gaara turned to look at her "What are you doing?" he asked. She rolled her eyes looking at him and smiled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she replied.

"Being annoying" he retorted and she frowned.

"Party pooper" Sakura pouted and then smirked in a way Gaara didn't really like the look of. Breathing in deeply and closed his eyes hoping to get back to his thoughts. Sakura looked and him and her smirk grew wider she slowly moved her hands over do his sides.

Gaara jumped slightly in surprise has he felt Sakura poke him in the side. His eyes widened slightly before he glared at her as she started to laugh. Thoughts started to run through his head. What the hell was she trying to do and why the hell would she do something like that? His mind was running at a million miles a second. Trying to figure out why she was doing this. He had seen other people do that before, mostly to their friends or their boyfriends and girlfriends. Wait, was she doing something like that as a friend? No she couldn't be…could she? No one had ever been his friends before. No on liked him for him. No he was sure she didn't either, she only did that to annoy him. Just like everyone else. But still a little part in the back of his brain was telling him that he was wrong.

* * *

**Well I hoped you all liked that. Read and review if you like thanks. xD**


	3. What happens at home

**Ok here is chapter 3**

**Hope you all like it :)**

**Oh and thanks SoccerCrazyfreak for the review and everything.**

**Again I have sort of re written the chapter. I needed to change a few things, and fix some bits I thought I could have written better. I think I did, well I hope anyway :P**

**Turns out I now have more words in this chapter then what I started out with. But that's ok, unfortunately it's still one of my shorter chapters. **

**I don't own Naruto but like everyone, I really wish I did.**

**Anyway everyone enjoy!**

**

* * *

**"See you tomorrow Sakura-Chan "See you tomorrow Sakura-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed giving Sakura a big hug and waving good bye.

"See you Naruto-Kun" Sakura smiled as she walked out of the school ground with Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. Kankuro walked by her side with Temari by her other and Gaara walking behind. "Sakura I was wondering, do you want to go shopping with me now?" Temari asked.

"I…uh…" Sakura hesitated but then remembered that Hisashi was going to be home late from work. "Yeah sure" Sakura replied happily. Temari grinned and Kankuro smirked, "so that means that I don't have to come right?" he asked hopefully.

"No, because it's impolite to make a girls carry all the heavy bags and believe me they are going to be heavy" Temari told him.

"Well that means I only have to carry Sakura's bags" smirked Kankuro.

Temari's eye twitched and she whacked him over the head with her school bag. Kankuro winced and Sakura laughed, it was just like old times.

"You are both idiots" Sakura giggled as Temari and Kankuro both sweatdroped.

"What about you Gaara? You're going to come to right, by the sounds of it we are going to need more than one man to hold our bags" Sakura smiled and Gaara just stood there staring at her blankly. "Oh come on Gaara it will be fun, just like old times" she said then grabbed his hand and pulled him forward a little.

"Please Gaara" she asked and pulled him forward again towards Temari and Kankuro. He just sighed and Sakura took that as a yes, a smile of satisfaction plastered on her face.

"Thanks Gaara" Sakura continued, "I promise that I won't buy too much stuff." Suddenly Sakura hugged him. Gaara just stood there not quite knowing what to do. She pulled away and smiled.

"To the mall!" Sakura announced as they all piled in Temari's car and drove off.

* * *

'SAKURA!" Temari yelled "LOOK AT THIS!"

"Temari there is no need to yell I'm right next to you" Sakura winced. She was sure her ears would never be the same again after tonight.

"Sorry" Temari muttered, "Try it on, it's so awesome" she said shoving a top in Sakura's face. Sakura sighed and walked into the change room to try on, from what she was guessing her 50th top today. She changed into the top and looked into the mirror. Her short pink hair matched well with this new top. It was a red t-shirt with a zip on the front that went from the top to around the height of her belly button before heading in the direction of her left hip. Smiling to herself she decided it would go well with the black knee length leggings and white skirt Temari had convinced her to buy. The clothes were a tight fit and clung to every part of her body, not that it was a real problem.

Temari had convinced her to buy a lot of clothes here, for some reason even party outfits that yet again clung to every part of her body. Kankuro had, had a lot to say about that.

Sakura couldn't help but wince slightly. If Hisashiever caught her wearing clothes like this then she would be in big trouble. She had a good figure and if he ever saw her in these clothes then god knows what would happen. It made her shudder at the possibilities. She didn't what to think about it.

"Sakura are you going to come and show us" Temari asked from behind the blind.

"Yeah" Sakura replied and opened it and walked out a little. "Sakura it looks awesome" Temari complemented.

"Yeah it does" Kankuro said staring straight at her ass and Sakura glared at him. "Stop it Kankuro" Sakura snarled.

"What" Kankuro smirked and Sakura rolled her eyes. "I thought it would be a complement" he said.

"Well it not from you perv!" she exclaimed and decided to ignore him. "What do you think Gaara?" Sakura asked.

Gaara looked at her top quickly and then went back to leaning against the wall. "It's ok" he answered but she really did look good in that top. Wait was he really thinking that. No he couldn't, he was Sabaku no Gaara. Love no one but yourself. That was his moral, his life. And that would never change.

Sakura's eyes widened as she glanced at the giant clock at that mall. "Shit! I'm going to be late" Sakura exclaimed "I have to be home in 15 minutes, thanks for everything guys."

She grabbed all her bags off Kankuro. "See you tomorrow" she smiled and ran off. "Yeah see you" Temari blinked as she ran off.

"Wonder why she has to go so quickly" Kankuro added and Temari just shrugged.

* * *

'Oh shit' Sakura thought 'I'm going to be really late' she panicked. He doesn't like it when I'm home late. She painted as she pushed herself to run faster. Luckily the mall was only a few blocks away from her house. She ran up the stairs of her two story house to her front door. Sighing in relief as she looked around to find that his car wasn't in the drive way. She unlocked the door and walk inside and up the stairs to her new room. Dropping her bags she tied up her hair she went down stairs and into the kitchen.

Looking around trying to find something quick to make she didn't hear the door open or shut. Not to mention the foot steps leading up to the kitchen.

"Sakura" a man's voice said behind her freezing her in her tracks. "I thought I told you to have dinner ready for me" he said his voice getting angrier with every word. Sakura just stood there not knowing what to say or do. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" the man shouted and Sakura turned around immediately.

"I-I'm sorry" Sakura apologized bowing slightly.

"Sakura I thought I told you to use my name. Show me some respect you little bitch!" he exclaimed slapping her hard across the face hard. She fell over looking down at the floor. "GET UP!" the man spat.

"Apologize like you mean it" he continued. Sakura stood up as fast as possible and said "I'm sorry Hisashi."

But that wasn't good enough for him, it never was.

"I come home after a hard day's work, and I ask you…you little brat to cook dinner and you don't even do it!" he growled and kicked her in the stomach make Sakura crouch over in pain. "I took you away from the hell hole of an orphanage and this is how you replay me, by disobeying my rules!" he exclaimed and kicked her stomach again make her fall backwards into the kitchen bench and cough up blood. He pulled her hair and made her look at him. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" he yelled pulling her back up by the hair.

Tears formed in her eyes even though she tried disparately to hold them back. Hisashi smirked. He loved it when she cried, it made him fell powerful and strong. When she cried it was like she was begging for forgiveness, for the pain to end. But he would never give her that, no he would never stop.

He pulled her close and put his mouth to her ear, and whispered "Go on cry. I dare you to, show how weak you really are." Sakura fought hard to stop the tears from running, but she failed as the warm, wet tears made their way down her face.

"Weakling" Hisashi snarled as he pushed her back and she landed back on the kitchen bench cutting the side of her arm on a knife that she had gotten out before she had decided in what to cook. He walked up to her and was about to punch her face when there was a knock on the door. "Count you're self lucky" Hisashi growled and turned around.

"I don't want to see you for the rest of the night" he said and walked off.

Feeling her body already starting to ache in different places. She slowly got up off the bench and made her way up the stairs very carefully, making sure that he didn't hear her. She steadily made her way over to her bedroom and into the bathroom, being mindful of her aches and pains. She opened her mirror just above her sink and pulled out a red box. Opening it she looked around for her special cream to help her already forming bruises. It was really great cream, it was very expensive but it helped her a lot when Hisashi did these things to her.

After carefully rubbing the cream in and cleaning the blood from the wounds she took an aspirin to help her newly forming headache. Putting the equipment away she made her way over to her dresser and put on her Pjs before heading over to her double bed.

Pulling the covers over her sore body she couldn't help but think about what she was going to do tomorrow. He mind was wondering between what to wear to cover up her wounds and hoping that no one would notice how sore she would be tomorrow. She knew that tomorrow would be a hard day, and no matter what she did someone would notice her probably limping at her sore knee or her stomach pain she would have from all those bruises. This is where her lying skills came in handy, no one had ever seen past her lies and she was hoping that one ever would. He last thought's before falling asleep where about her friends, but one is particular…Gaara.

* * *

Gaara was lying in his bed staring at the crack in the wall. He had always done that when he had Shukaku had been inside of him. Sitting up all night, thinking about all sorts of things and just staring at the crack. He had principal Tsunade to thank for that, after all she had been the one that had removed Shukaku. It was a long and painful process, but he would have traded that any day for getting that damn demon removed from him.

Sure it was true that he still herd the occasional thought from Shukaku in his head. He wasn't quite sure if it was his imagination or that a small part of Shukaku was still in him, but it didn't really bother him much. He could sleep now, and boy did he love doing it.

Sleeping had become one of his favorite hobbies. It was nice and relaxing and even though his dark lines around his face hadn't faded; and according to Tsunade they never will.

He enjoyed the dreams that he had missed out on most of his life and even though he would never show it he loved them. It was even better that his sister's friends were not scared of him anymore. Every now and then he had a craving for blood, or to kill someone. But now he could control it, and a lot of people were thankful for that. In fact he was thankful for that. He didn't like killing people but it really couldn't be helped. The only person that had ever stopped him from killing while he still had Shukaku was Sakura.

She had been there when he was about to kill and the only thing that had stopped him was that she hugged him. She hugged him and cried, pleading for him to stop and somehow it got through. He wasn't sure how but it did and ever since that day she had penetrated his mind and now he could never stop thinking about her.

He always felt funny when she was near, the tight felling in his chest and the fast betting of his heart. But he wasn't sure why, why she made him feel the way he did. After all she was only a girl, wasn't she? Just a girl that had helped him out, cared for him even though he was a monster and listened to what he had to say.

Wait she really did do all of that. She…she was his friend. He was sure of it, after all that's what friends do right? Sakura she was his friend, his one and only friend. A smile crept on his face at that thought. He really hoped he was right and he was going to find out tomorrow at school. He fell asleep with that thought on his mind, that little bit of hope that wouldn't make his life hell.

* * *

**Everyone plz R&R. It makes my day =D**


	4. Friendship

**Forth chapter up. The only thing I changed on this chapter was Sakura's clothes, considering that I changed her style in the other chapter. **

**I gotta clear something up. Hisashi is a character i made up. He isn't from Naruto, i didn't have the heart to make one of my beloved Naruto characters evil.**

**I don't own Naruto but I really wish I did...a girl can dream can't she.**

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning feeling sore all over. Groaning she sat up slowly and winced when she felt the huge bruise on the middle of her stomach. Placing a hand there she slowly moved to the side of her bed, and her feet landed in the cold tile floor. Standing up she made her way over to the bathroom. Turning on the shower she stepped in straight away without waiting for it to heat up. She stood under the cold water as she let it numb her wounds and malty coloured bruises.

After the shower she wrapped a towel around her and walked over to her wardrobe, looking around at her clothes. Searching around franticly she pulled out purple T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Smiling slightly to herself she put on a matching pair of pink panties and bra.

Walking back into the bathroom she pulled out her red box once again and rubbed the cream into her muscles. Once she finished rubbing the cream in she took an aspirin and pulled out her foundation and cover up. Looking all over her body she found the bruises and carefully added the matching makeup, making sure that no one could tell there was any bruises or cuts on her. After she had checked her body over once more she continued to get changed into her clothes. She looked over at the clock and decided it was time to go to school.

Creeping down stairs being careful not to wake Hisashi up, who was probably sleeping with some slut right now. She grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl and made her way outside, locking the door behind her. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in as she walked down the drive way and over to the bus stop.

"SAKURA!" A familiar voice called out. Sakura turned around to face Temari in her car with Gaara and Kankuro.

"Get in the car" Temari said and pulled over to Sakura's left. Smiling at them all she looked in the back seat to see Gaara and Kankuro.

"Sorry, mum told me never to let a car pick me up from the side of the road"  
she smirked fluttering her eye lashers.

"Well then consider it a kidnapping, so get in the car before I make you" Temari threatened and Sakura hopped in the back seat next to Gaara.

"Hey guys" Sakura said putting her seat belt on.

"You know you don't have to walk to school" Temari offered, "I drive these two idiots to school everyday, there's room for one more."

"I wouldn't take the offer, they only reason I get in this car is because Temari makes me" Kankuro whispered "She's a freakin maniac driver, I think she paid her way though getting her licence."

Sakura looked over at Gaara who just seemed to roll his eyes, not really caring. Letting her thoughts wander, she started to think about what had happened one night in Kohona.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura was walking through the streets of Kohona one night. She wasn't sure why but she had always liked walking out side at night. It gave her time to think about things and it was a great thing to do when she couldn't sleep. The streets and alleyways were always empty and the only sound she could hear was the faint sound of the wind. _

_Walking into an alleyway she always used to get to the park she came across two shadows. Stepping closer she could hear the sounds of someone talking. She knew that voice, it was so familiar. She quietly walked around the corner and her eyes widened as she realized who it was. Standing there she saw a terrible sight taking place. Gaara was furious and punning a man to the wall and sand was threshing left to right. _

_She gasped as she looked over at Gaara who had the strangest loo and his eyes….why were different. Sakura's hand became sweaty as she panicked about what she was happening. Her breath hitched as she watched the man bleed all over the place. Then she remembered something that Kankuro had said one day. He had said that Gaara had a demon, and that demon had given him a blood lust. Gaara had control over the demon most of the time but every now and then he would lose control. She nodded to herself as she realized what she had to do. _

_She ran over to him and without a second thought wrapped arms around his chest._

"_Gaara!" she cried "Gaara stop it! Think about what you are doing, you're going to kill him if you don't stop! Please Gaara stop it!" she said as tears made their way down her checks. Suddenly Gaara's sand stopped and the man fell to the ground._

_**End flashback**_

"Sakura are you going to get out of the car?" Kankuro asked chuckling lightly.

"Um...yeah, sorry about that" Sakura replied blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Well we got to get to class" Temari called out and they all headed off to their class, Homeroom.

Sakura wasn't quite sure why but she had been called out of class and asked to go to the principal's office.

"Sakura" Shizune said "Principal Tsunade will see you now."

Sakura nodded and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Tsunade said and Sakura opened the door.

"You asked to see me" Sakura inquired.

"Hai" Tsunade replied and asked Sakura to take a seat. Sakura sat down wondering what this was all about. "So I'm guessing you don't know why you are here" Tsunade said and Sakura answered "Yeah."

"Well yesterday I told you about us having different subjects at our school" Tsunade started. Sakura nodded and leaned in al little closer, not really realizing it. "Well as you saw yesterday you had normal subjects, but every Tuesday and Thursday we have different subjects." Sakura raised her eye brows listening carefully at what she was saying. "Our subjects are different because our school teaches different kind of martial arts. They aren't just normal martial arts, they consist if an element most people possess. It's called chakra." She continued and Sakura's face looked kind of puzzled.

"Chakra is an element in your body that lets you do different things. For example you can run at super fast speeds and disappear and reappear somewhere else. You can also use elements like water, fire, nature, lightning, air and much more." Sakura's mouth opened in shock, not quite believe what she just heard.

Tsunade laughed and shook her head, "That happens to everyone when they first find out."

Sakura couldn't do anything but blink.

"Don't worry you will have a trial lesson today with a teacher to see what you're element, chakra control, strength and IQ are. He will explain the rest" Tsunade explained and Sakura just nodded again.

"Oh and one more thing before you leave, don't tell anyone outside school about this. Our school is one of limited numbers in the world that is like this. The school doesn't practically want to go around erasing everyone's minds. " She added.

"Uh…right" Sakura added and stood up, saying good bye and walked out the office door with a shocked look on her face.

**'This is awesome CHA!'** Inner Sakura thought.

'Yeah I guess' Sakura replied to her Inner self.

**'What do you mean you guess? Girl think about it we are going to be like…like I don't know…oh a superhero! How awesome is that!'** Her Inner exclaimed.

'Yeah well I don't know about that'

**'Come on its going to be awesome, how many people get to do this? We are going to be great and we might even impress Gaara. Boy is he hot but then again so are a lot of other students too.'**

'Wait, what? What the hell are you on about?'

**'Don't be like that. After all I am you and I know what you like and you like him. You have ever since you meet him in Kohona.'** Inner Sakura smirked.

'…You're lying' she told her inner.

**'Am I?'**

'Go away' Sakura replied and locked her away inside her mind where she couldn't hear her.

Sakura looked at her note Shizune had given her on her way out and sighed when she realized that she didn't have the meeting with her teacher for another hour. Thinking of what she should do she decided it would be best if she went up to the so called 'spot' to see if anyone was skipping class or had a free period. She thought that they probably wouldn't be skipping because today was Tuesday and it was most likely to be fun going to classes like she had been told that they had.

Walking up the stairs she walked onto the roof and smiled when she saw Gaara sitting on the right side with his legs hanging over the end of the railing. She walked over quietly so not to startle Gaara even though she knew it was close to impossible. She sat down next to him and smiled when he turned slightly to face her. "Hi Gaara" Sakura said.

"Hn" Gaara replied and went back to facing the school oval. "So Gaara, why are you not at class?" she asked and Gaara just shrugged. Sighing slightly, which didn't go un-noticed by Gaara she decided that she should ask a question. "Gaara" Sakura started "are you ok?" Gaara looked at her with a slightly puzzled look in his eyes. "You seem to be kind of…well…I don't know. You don't seem to talk much, to your family or friends" Sakura explained and looked into his eyes finding them blank.

"I don't have any friends" Gaara replied in his normal mono tone and turned to face the other way when he heard Sakura gasp. "What do you mean Gaara?" she asked.

"I mean I have no friends" he repeated and froze when he felt a soft hand on his own.

"What are you talking about Gaara? You have friends" she said and Gaara just looked at her. Shaking her head slightly she looked up at Gaara and smiled "You have me" she said like it was most obvious thing in the world. Gaara's eyes widened a little in shock before getting a warm and soft felling inside them that Sakura had never seen before. Normally they were cold and empty but she could see that they were filled with pain and loss from the past and she was happy that she could make him happy with something that was as simple as friendship.

The corners of Gaara's mouths moved into a shape that she had never seen him use before. He smiled; he smiled a real, true, happy smile. Gaara no Sabaku smiled. Not a smirk. No most definitely not a smirk, it was a smile.

Gaara looked at Sakura with a smile on his face. He couldn't remember the last time when he had smiled but Sakura had told him the most wonderful new in the world, well to him anyway. She had told him that she was his friend, that he had a one true friend like he had hoped for his whole life.

Garra frowned slightly and Sakura looked at him puzzled. "…I guess I should say…Thank you" Gaara said.

"There is no need to thank me" Sakura replied and gave another smile and he returned a small one back at her. She squeezed lightly on his hand and stood up. It was time for her to go meet this teacher of hers and start her tests to find out what her element is.

"I'm sorry Gaara, but I need to get to my class. I'm getting all these tests done to find out what class I should be in and I can't be late." Sakura informed him and Gaara gave her an understanding nod. "I'll talk to you later ok" Sakura said and stood up, Gaara following her. She wrapped her small hands around him and gave him a friendly hug and a small kiss on the cheek. "See you later Gaara-kun, and if you ever need to talk I'm your friend and you can talk to me anytime" she said before waving goodbye and heading out the door to her new class that she was sure was going to change her life, and she was hopping for the better.

With any luck she would learn ways to defend herself and that meant at least a fighting chance against her hell at home.


	5. Skill testing

**Chapter 5 is up!**

**This chapter is longer then my others- requested by CheekyDemon.**

**Thanks everyone that reviewed.**

**This is kind of like a filler chapter, with explaining and random stuff. **

**Hope you all like it! **

**Oh and i do not own Naruto but i do own Laura's soul and thats getting one step closer...i think... :)**

* * *

"Ok you must be Sakura" a person behind Sakura said.

"Um yes I am" she answered.

"Well I'm Kakashi and I will be you teacher for today" Kakashi said and started walking over to one end of the gym. "As I'm sure you have already been told I will be testing you're abilities. You're strength, your IQ and the ability to control chakra. But first of all you need to know what chakra is. Chakra is mixture of the energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once mixed, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra is like the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water" Kakashi explained.

Sakura blinked a few times before taking the entire information in. "Um ok" she said and Kakashi pointed for Sakura to sit down on a circle in the middle of the gym. "Sit down and try to balance what's inside of you. It might take a while, but try to concentrate the chakra into your hands" he said and Sakura sat down taking a deep breath.

After about half an hour Sakura had finally gotten good at applying chakra into her hands and even her feet. Kakashi had been surprised when she had taken easily to climbing trees not using her hands. 'She obviously has great chakra control' Kakashi thought and decided it was time to start his next test. Telling her to go inside to pulled out a Shogi with two chairs. "What's that?" Sakura asked as she looked over the un-familiar game. "That is a Shogi game, it's used to challenge the mind and only one person in this school has never lost a match. I believe you know him, Shikamaru Nara?" Kakashi explained/asked.

"Really, cool" Sakura said and made a mental note to ask him about how he wins later. "How do you play?" she questioned still eyeing the game with interest. And he looked up when she heard a loud thud. "You got a lot of reading to do" Kakashi chuckled and her expression turned to shocked. "What, but that is huge!" Sakura exclaimed making him chuckle again. "Well you got a lot of reading to do" he said and then pulled out an orange book.

Sakura's face widened as she read the cover; Make-out paradise. Sakura stared bewildered at him and he obviously felt eyes on him as he looked up at her. "Got something to say Miss Haruno?" he asked mildly amused. "YES!" Sakura said…well yelled but does it count if she really didn't mean to?

"That…that's porn!" she exclaimed. She knew it was because she had seen Hisashi reading it and he had been practically drooling over it.

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is an educational book" he replied talking his eyes back to the book. Sakura just shook her head and started reading the rule book.

After taking 45 minutes to read the stupid rule book Sakura was eager to get started on the game Shikamaru was so good at.

"I'm ready Kakashi" Sakura said happily as she sat down at the Shogi table. Shortly after he followed her and they started playing. It didn't talk to long for Kakashi to win but it was most definitely not is shortest game. They had been playing for around 40 minutes, which for a first time player way quite good.

Next up he had to test her strength which only consisted of running as many laps as she could before getting tired and lifting weights.

Kakashi watched her and interest seemed to find him when he seemed to keep rubbing her stomach. Shrugging it off he put it all down to the new found chakra inside her and how it might be causing her to ache.

After he test was complete, which took over 2 hours. She sat down feeling tired and drained and decided it would be best to sit down. "If you eat you will feel better" Kakashi stated and passed Sakura an apple. "Chakra relies on energy and strength so you have to keep them all up" he said and Sakura took a bite of her apple. "Anyway I have to go, lunch starts soon and by the end of it I will have your results by then. Please go and meet Principal Tsunade after the bell to class goes." He said and then turned around the walked out of the gym.

Sighing to herself she leaned back onto the gym wall and ate her apple. 'I wonder what class I will be in' Sakura thought to herself.

'**I hope it's a good one! Did you see us out there? WE ROCKED!!" **inner Sakura screamed causing Sakuras headache to come back.

'Yeah but I really hope Kakashi didn't notice that I was in pain. If he ever found out, oh god I don't even what to think about it!' she exclaimed to herself and for once Inner Sakura was quite. Subconsciously rubbing the bruise in her stomach.

"Sakura-Chan are you ok?" Naruto asked as she looked up and smiled. "Yeah I am just a little sore and tired from all the tests" she lied.

"Oh ok, what did you get into?" he asked and took a seat next to her.

"I'm not sure. He said he would tell me after lunch" Sakura answered and Naruto let out a small oh before looking at the ground. Looking at him Sakura decided that there was something wrong. "Naruto-Kun" she started "Is everything ok?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her like he was deciding something. "Well yes…no…maybe" Naruto stumbled and Sakura gave Naruto a warm look and Naruto took in a deep breath "I kind of really like Hinata bit I'm not sure if she likes me back because she is so shy and I don't know what to do" he muttered as fast as possible blushing slightly.

"Oh Naruto that's great!" Sakura exclaimed and Naruto gave her a puzzled look. "Yeah it might be great but I don't really think she likes me that much" Naruto said sadly.

"Why would you think that?" She asked.

"Because she never really takes to me and when I go near she tries to get away, and anyway she is always hanging out with Kiba"

"Oh" Sakura started and then her eyes lit up "So you like Hinata and you think she likes Kiba" she asked to make sure she was right.

"Yeah why?" he questioned

"No reason" she said with a small smile on her face. "I hear that you like Ramen "she said

"RAMEN!! YES!!" Naruto yelled causing Sakura to jump and ten feet in surprise.

"Sorry" he apologized rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ok, would you like to come with me tonight. I'm hoping some others will come too" she said and Naruto smiled a big goofy grin.

"I would love to! Dattebayo!" he smiled.

"Great see you there" Sakura said before getting up and leaving a very happy Naruto bouncing off the walls.

* * *

Gaara couldn't believe what had just happened. Sakura had told him she was her friend. His mind was running at a million miles. Sakura was his friend, his one and only real friend. Well he did have Naruto, but Naruto wasn't someone he could just tell anything to. The loud mouth would probably shout it out to the world, but Sakura she wouldn't. No he knew he could trust her like he had so many times before.

Sakura had never judged him; she had always been there for him. She was always so easy to talk to. He would only ever talk to her when she was along though. His little Sakura lessons were always good. She would always tell him what was wrong or listen to him if he need to say something. Back in Kohona they would spend nights sitting on a roof or a hill side, mostly because Sakura loved to see the stars but Gaara didn't mind either. They didn't see many stars in Suna so he enjoyed it to.

He didn't really understand a lot of things in the world. Because of his blasted demon he had missed out of just about everything in his childhood. He only really had known the feeling of blood lust. The sensation the demon had felt as he squeezed the life out of his victim. He thought that is was the only emotion he would ever had, but today he was proved wrong.

Emotions he had thought he never had, had come back when we meet Sakura. He was still trying to figure out what they all were but so far he had come up with some. Happiness was one of them, and that was the one he never thought he would ever get. But he did and that just blow his mind.

Smiling he turned around to see something he didn't expect.

* * *

'I wonder where he told me to meet him' she thought as she climbed the up the all to familiar stairs. Sighing that he would probably be late saying it's to troublesome being early she opened the door to see something she didn't expect. Her eyes widened as she watched Sakura kiss Gaara on the cheek. Smiling to herself he hit behind a door near the area and wait for Sakura to walk past.

Hearing her footsteps disappear she walked back round to see Gaara sitting down on the balcony. Walking up slowly as still deciding if she should saying anything she froze dead in her tracks when Gaara turned around and his eyes widened.

"Temari what are you doing here?" Gaara asked sternly glaring at his sister.

"I…er…didn't mean to" she said biting her lip.

"What did you see?" he questioned.

"Well, things" she answered and looked at the ground when Gaara stared at her. 'Ok I saw her kiss you ok!" she exclaimed and then took a step backwards realizing what she had just done but was surprised when she realized that Gaara was blushing ever so slightly.

"Gaara are you blushing?" Temari asked with a smile on her face.

"No" he replied and turned away.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE!" she yelled and then clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Hn"

"Oh don't worry Gaara I won't tell anyone" she said with her smile getting bigger by the second. "After all its not every day my little brother likes someone. Well except for Kankuro he likes just about everyone, not that he will ever get any of them" she chuckled and shut her mouth when Gaara gave her a death glare.

"Never say that again" he said and stood up with his emotionless mask still in tacked. "Say anything and I will make you wish you hadn't." he then walked away past a blinking Temari and to a newly seen Shikamaru who was standing at the door to the top roof.

Shikamaru gave her a puzzled look but Temari just shrugged it off.

"So you want to tell me why you were late and made me hang with Mr. Mood swing?" Temari asked and shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Being yearly is way too troublesome" he replied and Temari shook her head how is it she know what her answer be.

* * *

'Damn it' Sakura thought. 'Where the hell do I go?'

'**Hey hasn't this happened before?'** Inner Sakura asked causing Sakura to get a head ache in frication.

'Yeah maybe, now if you don't mind could you please shut up!' Sakura exclaimed and sighed in relief as she found her way to the office.

* * *

"Sakura" principal Tsunade said and sakura bowled a little as she said hi back.

"Now I have some good news" Tsunade started "I have placed you into a group, you are to be a medic and take medical courses" she said and a smile overcame Sakura's face. "You are one of very few students that will be part of my medical course. You have shown great chakra control in your tests and I would also like to offer you something extra." She said and Sakura nodded.

"I would like to offer you my own special class. It uses Inner human strength, that means that you will be able to brake objects such as rocks, wall and other things with your own strength. It's my own technique so no one else can do it, but if you are willing to learn I will be more than happy to teach you" she said and sakura nodded.

" Yes principal I would like you to teach me all these different techniques" Sakura replied.

"Well than we will just have to see how good you really are. There is one more thing I would like to tell you. Everyone on this school has to go though mind arts and stamina training, but some excel and do extra classes that are harder. The basic classes will be on Tuesday for half a day and the you will train you're strength for the rest of that day. On Thursday you will have your medical class. Half way through Friday I will teach you your Inner strength." Tsunade stated "now the bell will go soon so out of office I want lunch!" she exclaimed and sakura replied with a quick "Hai!" then exited the building.

The rest of the day had garn past quickly, since she was told that they would show her, her new class on Thursday. Finally it was the end of the day and Sakura's little plan would start. She had asked Hinata and Naruto to come and eat ramen with her and some friends, but little did they know that it was all a set up.

Sakura had told the others about her plan and they had all willingly gone along with it saying that it was about time they go together.

* * *

"Naruto" Sakura called out to the blond haired boy that was yelling at someone. "Naruto what are you doing?" she asked as Naruto turned around.

"That stupid teme was insulting me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Maybe if you were not so stupid I wouldn't have to" the man said with spiked black hair.

"I am not stupid!" Naruto argued.

"OK, who the hell are you?" Sakura asked pointing to the dickhead in front of her.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke" he stated "the heir to the Uchiha clan and business owner. I'm sure you have herd of me" he said smugly.

"First of all I haven't and I don't think I want to ether. "She replied and turned back to Naruto. "Naruto you need to go out for Ramen, so get ready I'll meet you there in half an hour. And DON'T be late!" she warned and Naruto nodded.

"Bye baka" Naruto said and walked off. Sakura turned to leave when she was stopped by someone grabbing her wrist.

"What are you doing being friends with this baka" Sasuke asked "you should be hanging out with me." Sakura yanked her wrist away.

"Don't ever touch me again Uchiha" she spat and walked away.

'No one ever rejects me!' Sasuke thought 'I'll get you Sakura even if it means bringing you down first.'

* * *

**Ok people u have all now met Sasuke, and Ino will be coming into the story soon as will different parings. **

**So everyone plz R&R**


	6. Note

**Ok well at the moment my story Sakura's Hell is going to be delayed a little. I'm really sorry about this but my Beta Laura is away in China for about 2 weeks. I promouse to have at leaset 2 chapters come out when she gets back. She will be coming back on September 11th but will be sleeping for my guess is a whole day after that. So i will be posting Chapter 6 and 7 and how many more i get done most likely September 12th. I am very sorry about all of this but if any of you would like to be my Beta for these next few weeks then plz let me know. **

**Thanks everyone Courtz**


	7. Bonding time

**

* * *

**

Hi everyone, sorry that this chapter took so long to post but my beta Laura was away in China and i didn't want to post it in fear of embarassment of my horrible spelling and grammer. (Laura: Dam straight)

**Hope you all like this chapter, cause it's got some fluff and u all know i love my fluff hehehe :D**

* * *

A sneaky smirk carried on her lips as she made her way home. She had decided to walk home tonight instead of getting a lift by Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. Thinking about her little plan that she and her friends had decided on. Oh was this going to be a good plan. Step one was already complete and now step two was coming up.

Walking up her drive way she unlocked her door and walked in quietly making sure that if Hisashi was home he wouldn't hear her. Luckily as she walked into the kitchen she found a note on the bench.

_Sakura,_

_I am going tonight for a business meeting._

_I will be home at around 11 and I expect dinner to be ready and I don't want to see you, because they might be coming round. I want everything ready and if it isn't well you know the consequences._

_Hisashi_

The note sent shivers up her spine. She knew what would happen if she didn't do what she was told. Quickly going upstairs she chucked her bag down on her bed and stripped of and went into the shower. Once again letting the cool water run over her sore muscles and malty coloured bruises.

After scrubbing herself off, getting out of the shower and putting on some old clothes she started to cook dinner. Luckily she was a good cook and could normally please Hisashi. Sighing as she finished she turned around when she heard her phone ring and smiled as she looked at the name 'Gaara'.

"Hello" she said happily.

"You have to come round for dinner" Gaara said cutting straight to the point.

"Wow and here I was wondering

"Are you coming or not?" he asked slight annoyance in his voice If you would ever ask, or was that a demand?" she joked.

"Yeah ok. What time?"

"5:30." Sakura looked over to the clock it was already 5. "Ok. I'll see you than" Sakura said and Gaara hned before hanging up.

* * *

'Damn it where is everyone?' Naruto thought as he finished eating his second bowl of ramen. Slouching back into his chair he noticed a small figure walking towards him. Smiling a big smile partly at the fact that there was someone here to talk to and partly because of the fact he could have yet another bowl of ramen, but his smile turned even bigger (if possible) when he realized it was Hinata.

"HINATA CHAN!" Naruto yelled waving at the girl turning a dark shade of red. "Hi Naruto" Hinata replied looking at the ground and twiddling her fingers a little. "It's about time someone showed up, I was starting to think that it was cancelled and no one told me" Naruto added and Hinata nodded.

"I'm s-sorry I'm late I was at a meet-ting with my father" Hinata said shyly.

"Its ok at least someone is here so I can eat my ramen!" Naruto exclaimed and punched a fist in the air and to his surprise Hinata let out a small giggle. Naruto smiled and raised his eye brows "What's so funny?" he asked and Hinata bit her lip nervously "Nothing." 'This is going to be an interesting night' Naruto.

* * *

'Damn why is picking an outfit so hard?' Sakura inwardly groaned.

'**Because even though you won't admit it you're dressing up' **Inner Sakura replied.

'Of course I am! I'm going to Temari's house for dinner!'

"**Yeah and also because of the fact that Gaara is going to be there' **Inner Sakura teased.

'I have no idea what you are talking about' Sakura said.

'**Liar!'**

'I am NOT lying!'

'**And here I thought you were smart because you are obviously not if you don't remember that I am a part of you' **Inner Sakura smirked as Sakura twitched.

'I hate you' Sakura stated.

'**Love you too' **Inner Sakura smiled and then started yelling colorful words as Sakura shoved her in a box and chained it up.'Stupid damn Inner!' Sakura thought.

15 minutes later she had final decided what to wear. It consisted of a black spaghetti strap dress that ended at mid-thigh and had chains that hung down from her waist to her bottom of her dress. One that Temari had insisted she buy even though it was $50. She had combat boots and two simple silver bracelets. She pulled out her phone and set an alarm for 10:30 so she would arrive home before Hisashi. Looking at the time is was 5:20.

She ran over and got her bag before she left the house.

* * *

**Knock, knock. **Sakura stood at the door only to hear the rants of the members that live there.

"Kankuro answer the damn door" Temari yelled.

"You do it! I'm in the middle of a level" Kankuro argued back.

"AND I'M COOKING DINNER!"

"You can't even cook."

"What did you say?" Temari angrily asked.

"I said that you can't cook" Kankuro repeated.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Temari shouted followed by a yelp and the sounds of metal clashing. Suddenly the door opened and Sakura stared at the person holding it.

"Come in" Gaara said and Sakura walked in only to see Kankuro being chased by Temari with a frying pan. "Sorry about them" Gaara said sending Kankuro and Temari a death glare causing them to freeze in their tracks.

"Oh hi Sakura" Temari greeted. "Love the out fit! Wonder who came up with the idea to buy you that dress" she joked and Sakura noticed she was slightly moving towards Kankuro with every word she spoke.

"Yeah Sakura- OW!" Kankuro yelped as Temari hit him over the head. "HA! That's for being an asshole about my cooking" she exclaimed and then hit him over the head again. "And that's for not answering the door!" Kankuro muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'Stupid Pmsing sister' and then was wacked on the head again.

"Your no better doll man" Temari teased and Kankuro's eye twitched "They are NOT dolls they are puppets!" he growled.

"Yeah, yeah what ever you say make-up boy" she said before Kankuro pounced knocking her over the couch and then falling over himself. They two began wrestling on the floor and Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Gaara on the other hand mentally shook his head. "You both look like a married couple, when they stop fight will realize that Kankuro is on top of Temari and started kissing each other." Sakura couldn't help but say followed by a burst of laughter that even caused Gaara to get a smirk on his face.

Temari and Kankuro froze only to realize that Sakura was right and the position they were in looked really bad. They both look at each other and were immediately on opposite sides of the room.

Sakura on the other hand had fallen over in the laughing fit she was having. "Never speak of this again, or your dead" Temari threatened and Sakura nodded standing up and wiping a tear that fell down from her eyes. "Yeah like your cooking won't kill us in the mean time" Kankuro muttered and Temari gave him a death but chose to ignore him because she really did want a reply of what just happened.

Sakura sniffed and swear she could smell smoke, and she was right. The next second the smoke alarm went off and Temari cursed running towards the kitchen followed shortly by everyone else. Temari quickly turned off the oven and pulled out something that now was burnt to a crisp. "Fuck" Temari cursed "Not again!"

"And she wanted us to eat that" Kankuro said in disgust. "Looks like were having take out…again" he sighed.

"Great Pizza it is" Sakura piped in. "I've been wanting some for some time now" she said trying to make Temari feel a little better.

* * *

Dinner consisted of Kankuro saying how much better this was then her cooking which ended up with a slice of Pizza in Kankuro's face, shortly followed by a full on food fight between Kankuro and Temari. That was until a piece found its way onto Gaara's face, and dinner ended really quickly after that.

"Hey Sakura can you please go and get Gaara? I made a cake for desert" Temari asked as she and Sakura finished washing the dishes. "Yeah sure, um where is Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"In his room" Temari replied while pulling out the desert.

"Temari what is that?" Sakura asked suddenly not really feeling like desert. "Chocolate cake" she replied and Sakura blinked at the brown goo before almost running towards Gaara's room.

"Gaara" Sakura said and waited for a reply, but there was none. "Gaara desert is ready" still no reply. Biting her lip and debating weather or not to open the door she finally decided she should. She turned the knob and opened the door, but there was no one there. She walked further into the room and noticed an open window. 'Still likes the outside huh' Sakura thought as she went though the window and landed on the roof. Looking on the roof top and shivers went up her spine as she herd Gaara's voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Er desert is ready" she said turning around suddenly realizing she was very, very close to Gaara's face. (Cus Gaara is kinda short) The breath was knocked out of her as she looked into his eyes. But as quickly as he was close to her he stepped away followed by a Hn. To bad she suddenly looked down because she missed his blush.

'**OMG SO CLOSE!!" **Sakura's Inner screamed

'Shut up! I thought I locked you in that damn box of yours!' Sakura exclaimed

'**You can't escape me…sooo in the mean time KISS HIM!' **

'No'

'**Party pooper' **Inner replied before disappearing.

Gaara sat down on the roof looking into the night sky. It was only then Sakura realized how beautiful it was outside. "Wow" Sakura said out loud. "It's so pretty, you can see all the stars" she said in a daze.

"Yeah, I come out here a lot. It gives my space to think" Gaara confessed. 'Why the hell did I just say that?!?!' Gaara thought.

"Really? Well I can see why. I never got to see stars in Kohona, to many trees" Sakura said still staring at the night sky. "What do you think about?" she asked when Gaara didn't reply.

"I dunno, life" Gaara said and cursed in his mind as he did it again. Damn it how does she make him say things like this. She made it so easy…but how? Was it because he was her friend? "How do you do that?" He questioned.

"Do what?" She asked back.

"What you're doing now"

Sakura just gave him a puzzled look. "What? Talking?" she said sitting next to him and Gaara just nodded. Sakura let out a giggle. "Its really easy all you have to do is open your mouth."

"No I mean talk like you do to me. How do you get me to say things? I never say this like this to anyone" Gaara admitted and tensed a little when her hand moved onto his, but soon relaxed.

"I don't know. I like to listen to what you think, its good to have someone listen to you. I like it when you tell me how you feel. Because if I can do anything about it I will. That's what friends are for" She said letting a smile plaster her lips.

"But why?"

"Because you are important to me Gaara"

Gaara couldn't understand this girl. Why was he so important to her? How come she cared so much?

"But why do you care about me?" he inquired still not understanding.

"Gaara because you are my friend and friends care about each other." She said and sighed "I want to care for you because friends are a special thing. They are meant to look out for each other and help when they can. You become friends when you understand how much the other person matters to you, and that you will help and look after them no matter what. They mean a lot to each other like you do to me, and I hope that I mean a lot to you."

"You do" Gaara said quietly and looked into her eyes but they soon fell to her lips. He was holding on to everything those porcelain lips said, like they were his life line, he felt drawn to them. He didn't know what was wrong with him but at that moment he wanted to kiss her. Feel how soft her lips were.

His hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it lifted itself to her cheek, gently caressing it. His hand moved from her cheek to touch her eyes, forehead, nose and finally her lips. He looked up to her eyes only to find them closed and his attention quickly turned to her lips as the licked them. Looking back in to her eyes which she had reopened he asked a silent question which she answered with a nod. He took a breath in as he made his way to her lips.

Sakura could feel his warm breath on her lips and she closed her eyes once more in anticipation only to jump back when she heard her mobile go off. Sakura cursed violently "I have to go" she said as she ran back over to the window and jumped through the window. Gaara watched from his spot on the roof as she ran out the front door as she ran into her house.

* * *

**Everyone please read and review :DD**


	8. Forgive?

**Chapter 7**

* * *

How could I have been so stupid' Gaara thought has he laid in his bed starting at the crack in the roof 'she doesn't even care.' What was he trying to do? Kiss her? Like she would have really let him. After all he was Sabaku no Gaara, a monster in everyone's eyes, in his own eyes. Friendship his demon ass. No one cared about him no matter what he said. If anyone would come close to caring about him it was Temari and Kankuro but that was only in a brother and sister way. No one loved him and he didn't know how to love. It fitted perfectly, but if it did then why was he so upset? He couldn't understand. No one had been able to hurt him in his life. Never laid a scratch on him. Then why was it that he hurt so bad inside? He just didn't get it. But there was one thing he was sure of. He was going to find out and stop the pain once and for all and it didn't matter how long he took. He wasn't going to see that pink head till he figured out why. He was mad and someone was going to pay.

* * *

The night was easy for Sakura as nothing had happened, luckily. The school week seemed to fly by. She had been put in the medical class with some other girls her age. One of them being a girl called Ino. She was one of the top medics in the class, and most defiantly the bitchiest. She and her little group of friends were the preps of the school. According to Kiba she was Sasuke's girlfriend or in Kiba's words his little fuck-buddy. Serves her right too, she was just as much as an asshole as the Uchiha. That little bitch was apparently enemies with Temari. She had said something about getting into a fight because Ino questioned the taste in clothing and even had the nerve to call her an emo, which she definitely was not. It didn't end up well for Ino because she ended up with a black eye and some major bruising.

Sakura wasn't too far behind with all the medical work. She spent the whole lesson learning the basic herbs and medicine used in cleaning and making antidotes for basic poison. Tsunade was impressed with how well she progressed that day, and that had made Ino a little jealous because it had taken her two days to get a poison antidote right. She was really starting to get on Sakura's nerves, all she did was bitch about other people, put on make-up and brag about Sasuke. It was non stop, but Sakura didn't have to listen often because Tsunade was teaching her with out the others so she could catch up.

Though class had been a big thing and she should be studding to catch up, she laid on her bed but couldn't help but get distracted. She hadn't talked to Gaara since what had happened on the roof top, and it seemed he had been avoiding her like the plague. She couldn't help but think about what could have happened. Was he really going to kiss her? Thinking back she didn't think he really knew either. That's why she left when her phone went off, that and the fact Hisashi was going to be home in half an hour. After all Gaara didn't know what would happen if he was home and the meals were not heated up. She would have been in big trouble.

Suddenly Sakura's breath got caught in her throat and her eyes widened in realization. Gaara didn't know…so Gaara DIDN'T understand. Gaara was avoiding her because he was mad at her for leaving. Oh kami what had she done! Gaara thought that she didn't like him. He wasn't one to understand friendship well to begin with. And know she had probably ruined everything! 'Oh shit Gaara' she inwardly cursed and pulled out her phone, looking for his number.

Calling it she hopped that he would answer, but he didn't. She started to panic was walked around her room. What the hell was she going to do?

She froze has she heard her phone vibrated. She knew it was a text message but it was still something. She made her way over to her bed and almost cried when she saw who it was, Kiba. No, no, no! She didn't want to talk to anyone but Gaara, even if in the past week she, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru had become closer. She had only meet Shino at school on Thursday because of some clan thing that he had, but none the less they had found common ground. They had even gone out to a club on Friday night. Sighing she picked up her phone.

'_Hey._

_Me n the guys r going 2 the movies._

_Do u wanna come wif?'_

She read the message with a hopeful look on her face. Maybe Gaara would be there.

'_Yeah I do._

_Who's going?_' She sent back.

'_Me, Shikamaru n Shino everyone else was busy.'_ He replied much to her dismay. Sure she wanted to see the others again, but Gaara was mad at her and she was mad at herself.

'_What time?' _she asked.

'_We can come and pick you up around 12'_

'_Ok see you then'_ she replied and put her phone back down. Hopefully Gaara was going to call her back. She had no idea what she would do if Gaara didn't want to be her friend anymore.

Half an hour later there was a call on her phone, and the id said Shikamaru.

"Hello" Sakura greeted.

"Where are you, you troublesome woman" he said.

"Um still getting ready" she said.

"We are outside your house, you were meant to meet us there 15 minuets ago"

"Yeah well I didn't know what to wear"

"Fine where coming in to get you" he said and hung up. 'WHAT!' Sakura screeched inside her head. 'Hisashi is home, I was going to sneak out the back window' she quickly applied her lip gloss and walked down the stairs as the door bell rang.

"Sakura answer the door" Hisashi demanded from the other room.

"Ok" she replied as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"About time" Kiba said.

"Sorry guys" Sakura apologized. "Hisashi I'm going out with friends, I'll be back later" she said as she walked out the door, hoping Hisashi wouldn't kill her when she got home.

Before they had gone to the movies they had decided that lunch at the food court sounded good.

"Sakura what are you having?" the Inuzuka boy asked only to get no reply. "Don't worry about it Kiba she's been out of it all day" Shino interjected.

"Yeah she's even more out of it then Shikamaru, and that's saying something" Kiba said.

"Maybe she is just tired" Shikamaru added sleepily.

"Sakura-Chan" Kiba said snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"What?" Sakura asked after she was snapped out of her thoughts. To be honest she was thinking about Gaara…again. She hated the fact that he wouldn't talk to her and that she hurt him like she had.

"You're not with us. Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No" Sakura lied.

"Then what where you thinking about?" the lazy ass questioned, interested for once.

"What movie we are going to see" she lied again.

"Well we could see-" Kiba never got to finish because he herd a voice scream Gaara's name so he was more interested in that then finishing the answer.

"Gaara" Sakura's voice said just above a whisper but everyone on the table still heard. Sakura stood up quickly and made her way over to where Temari was yelling followed by three very confused boys.

"Sakura where are you going?" Shino asked. He was never one to pry but he could tell something was wrong. "To see the others" she replied as she approached the then.

"Gaara what the hell is wrong with you today?!?!" Temari asked in a demanding tone.

"Hn" Gaara answered and Temari turned around to see Sakura and the others approaching her. "Sakura talk some sense into him" Temari said.

Sakura looked from Temari to Gaara and then to the others around her. "Gaara" she started but stopped when he turned in the other direction. "Damn it Gaara, your acting like even more of an asshole then normal!" Temari exclaimed and Sakura got a guilty look on her face.

"Whatever" Gaara replied and walked off in the other direction. Sakura wanted to run after him, but she knew that in this mood he wouldn't talk to her. She sighed deeply to herself.

After the movie was over her, Shikamaru and Shino had all gone around to Kiba's house for Pizza and just chilling. Which Sakura was guessing consisted of video games and more movies, not that she was complaining.

"Ready to lose Pinky?" Kiba teased the group had taken it upon themselves to go with the nickname that Kankuro had given her.

"In your dreams" Sakura responded flopping on the Inuzuka family couch. "I'm going to kick your ass!" she smirked.

"I would beat both your asses, but it's too troublesome" Shikamaru said from lying down on the love couch.

"Yeah because everything is too troublesome for you" Sakura pointed out.

"Well being lazy it better then getting all dressed up" he said back.

"Yeah cus I can't even imagine you getting dressed up, it would just look weird" she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah well if I did…nah its never going to happen" he stated and he closed his eyes. "Sakura what do u wanna play?" Kiba asked as he plugged in the Xbox 360 and Shino turned on the CD player.

"You know losing 3 times is ok but losing 10 times is just sad" Kiba laughed as Sakura threw a pillow at his head. "Shut up! Shikamaru beat your ass as well" Sakura said while hitting Kiba over the head with a pillow. "Hey I only ow got beaten 5 times ow" Kiba stated and caught the pillow before it hit his head again.

"Yeah that's right you guys are paying for my pizza" Shikamaru smiled.

"Damn Kiba you made me lose $20 for betting on you" Shino added. Everyone in the room had made a bet on who would win. Shino on Kiba and everyone else on there selves. The winner didn't have to put in some of the money for pizza, which turned about to be $20 for the people that lost.

"Pepperoni Pizza" Shikamaru said simply.

"I'll be right back" Sakura said as she made her way to the kitchen. Today she had called Gaara 3 times and he still wouldn't answer.

'Maybe I should call him again' Sakura thought as she pulled out her phone and called his number.

"What do you want?" came the agitated voice of Gaara.

"Gaara?" Sakura asked in shock, he had picked up…really picked up.

"Hn" Gaara replied.

"Look Gaara, about last night" she started nervously. "I didn't mean to- You didn't mean to what, cus at the moment I want to kill you" Gaara interrupted. "But for some damn reason I can't!" he exclaimed.

"Gaara I know and I'm sorry" he said trying not to let her tears fall.

"You don't care" Gaara stated "Don't call again; if I want to talk to you then I will call you." He said before he hung the phone up.

'GAARA!" Sakura screamed into the phone. 'Omg what the hell did I do? I'm so stupid, I hurt him so much' she said as the warm salty tears made its way down her face, at that moment the boys ran into the kitchen.

"Sakura what wrong?" Kiba asked as he walked up to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder and Shino and Shikamaru moved to the front of her. Tears flowed faster out of her eyes as she attempted to explain "Gaara-I-top-almost-angry, very big problem." She was now shaking her sobs were so loud. "Sakura you're going to have to say it again but slower ok?" Shino imputed and Sakura nodded slightly. She leaned against Kiba and tried to explain once again. "I did something really bad, I hurt Gaara" Sakura managed to get out and looked up to see the shocked faces of the three boys. "Look I have no idea what you did, but we will help you fix it" Kiba said.

"I don't think we should, that might only make things worse. Gaara isn't one to like people butting into other people's business. I will only make things worse." Shikamaru analyzed and everyone realized he was right. "What am I going to do?" Sakura asked as Kiba whipped her face.

"I'm sure you will fix this" Kiba stated "After all I'm sure your charm would work on him" he laughed and a small smile spread in Sakura's face. "She has charm?" Shikamaru questioned with a smirk. "Nara you ass!" she screamed as her smile got bigger.

"What all I'm saying is that I don't know how anyone could fall for the flat chest of yours." He teased she wasn't really flat chested but he just wanted to tease her and if the top fits…well. "You asshole" she glared, but she wasn't very good at glaring so it turned out looking like she was trying to squint. "Hears a tip, you suck a trying to glare so just don't do it" he added.

"That's it your dead!" She exclaimed as she started to chase him around the house. 'Get back here!" she yelled as the lazy Nara was running for once in his life. The smile on her face was back to normal luckily. It wasn't long until Sakura ended up frozen on the spot and a smile was placed in Shikamaru's lips. "Shikamaru let me go" Sakura demanded who was stuck in his shadow possession. "Let me think…no" he smirked.

"Kiba, Shino get Shikamaru!" she commanded.

"Sorry Pinky but this is just too much fun to ruin" Kiba laughed and even a small chuckle came from Shino.  
'I'm going to have to kill these guys' Sakura thought but a smile came to her lips anyway.

At least the boys had succeeded in one thing, she was no longer sad well at least for a little while.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took a little longer than normal, but i started another story called When it all falls apart. And that doesn't mean that i'm stopping this story.**

** So If u wanna read it me new one go ahead and tell we what you think. :)**

**R&R plz!**


	9. You broke my heart

**OK pplz Chapter 8 is up!!!**

* * *

After flopping on the couch out of breath from chasing Shikamaru, after finally she had finally convinced him that she wasn't going to chase him. Which surprisingly he had believed and let go of his shadow possession which was a huge mistake because she ended up chasing him all around the house and finally gave up after he locked himself in Kiba's room.

"Maybe you will get the lazy ass next time" Kiba smirked as Sakura sent him a glare.

"Maybe I would have if you helped" she pouted and decided that tonight she was going to plot their evident doom.

"Nara are you gonna get the hell out of my room now you pussy?" he shouted from the kitchen.

"Not until you get that crazy pink chick out of this house" He shouted from the other side of the house with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah bag my pink hair if you want but it's not as bad as walking around looking like I have a pineapple on top of my head" she teased back and laughed as she saw him walk into the kitchen and ask Kiba if it really look like what she said.

* * *

Gaara sat at the top of a hill side, another favorite thinking spot. After he had called Sakura he couldn't help but feel guilty. There I was a quiver in her voice indicating that she was trying hard not to cry. Had he really made her cry like that? Did she really care that much? Or was she just trying to get out of him being mad at her? Maybe she didn't want him to kill her, not that he really would. He doesn't kill anymore; well not if he can help it. She made him so mad and upset but not like anyone had ever done before. But for some damn reason he couldn't figure out why.

He growled angrily and teleported back to his house with his sand. The image of him killing her made him feel so sick and terrible. Even in his imagination he couldn't think of hurting Sakura, and that was saying something. But why the hell was he feeling this!? Was all this over one stupid kiss on one stupid girl? He had seen Temari kiss loads of boys and Kankuro kiss his fair share of boys or girls, it seem like nothing, they did it so often. But that didn't help with the fact the he felt like something was braking and the pain was coming from his chest.

He paced the roof angrily. Damn this hell hole, this damn planet was only made for causing pain and suffering. He sat down on the roof and went into meditation like he used to when Shukaku was in him. He didn't want to go inside to his bed, he didn't want to sleep… it was too human and he wasn't a human in anyone's eyes.

* * *

Sakura hadn't really wanted to go home when Hisashi rang. She wanted to stay with them but she knew by the sound of his voice that there was going to be trouble if she didn't do what she was told.

She walked through the streets of Suna and was almost home when she saw red out of the corner of her eye. She looked across to the Sabaku house and saw Gaara sitting on the roof top. Her eyes widened and her brain started to decide what she was going to do.

"**What the hell are you doing standing here?" **Inner Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked back.

"**You know what I mean, go and get him!" **Inner exclaimed.

"No."

"**Why?" **She asked.

"Because he told me not to" she replied.

"**And?" **

"He doesn't even want to talk to me" she said sadly.

"**THEN GO SORT THINGS OUT!" **Inner Sakura yelled.

"I can't."

"**WHY THE HELL NOT?"**

"BECAUSE I NEED TO GET HOME!" Sakura inwardly screamed.

"**We both know that's just an excuse. Don't make me take over!" **Inner Sakura threatened.

"You wouldn't dare" Sakura said back but the next thing she knew was that she couldn't control her body.

"STOP IT!" She inwardly yelled but Inner Sakura didn't listen she just kept walking forward. Smirking on the outside Inner Sakura climbed a tree close to Gaara's house and jumped onto the roof.

The sound of the tiles caused Gaara to stop meditating and look straight at Sakura. His eyes went from surprised to angry in a split second then back to his normal emotionless expression. "What are you doing here?" he asked with anger in his voice and at this time Inner Sakura decided to give control of her body back. 'Shit look what you've done now!" Sakura inwardly panicked.

"I…thought we…should talk" Sakura stated earning a glare from Gaara.  
Gaara" she continued "I, I'm really sorry" she said. "I didn't mean to do that my phone startled me and I needed to get home..."

"You're not sorry" Gaara said looking down, "no one ever is." A shocked expression made its way to Sakura's face. "Gaara what do you mean?"

"I kill people, I have a blood thirst, and I AM a monster" Gaara explained his eyes never leaving the ground. "Gaara you are not that person anymore!" she exclaimed.

"Prove it then. I am a monster in everyone's eyes, they don't care. They want me dead. My dad even tried to kill me, everyone has tried to kill me!" he said his words dripping with venom. "Gaara why don't you understand?"

"Understand what?" he questioned.

"That people care about you!" Sakura started "Gaara there are so many people that care about you."

"Like who?"

"Like Temari, Kankuro, Naruto and me" she explained.

"Temari and Kankuro like me only because I am there brother and Naruto only likes me because we are both the same in some ways…and you, I don't even know" he said.

"Gaara what do you mean. They all love you Gaara! Siblings or not it doesn't matter they care about you and how could you say I don't care!" she exclaimed "I do care, I care a lot! Damn it Gaara I was going to kiss you! I wanted to kiss you! And it's kind of embarrassing but I am attracted to you!" Gaara finally looked into her eyes. 'She wanted to kiss me, kiss me…' the words kept replaying in his head. She was attracted to him, he couldn't believe this. Someone liked him enough to kiss him, this wasn't real this was a dream right?

"You…wanted to kiss…me?" Gaara asked not really believing it.

"Yes Gaara I did" she answered "but I didn't know if you wanted to, so when my phone when off I did the first thing I could think of…I ran. And I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"But you did, and I don't know why" He confessed.

"Yes I know you did Gaara, but you don't know the reason why?" Gaara just shook his head. "It hurts, right here" he said pointing to where his heart was.

"I hurts there because; well because it hurt you to see my go. Because well Gaara you feel something for me like I feel something for you. And it hurts because I did something that made you feel like I didn't like you, need you or want you." Sakura said while putting her hand on his chest.

Gaara couldn't help but wonder, he did care about her. He must, to feel so bad when she left. To feel so much pain in his chest, but then she put her hand on his chest and at all goes away. He lifted his hand to meet with hers but it soon when higher. His hand went up to cup her cheek. He wasn't really sure why but it just felt right. But once again he felt the desire to feel his lips on hers. But would she kiss him this time. He did not want to be hurt again like he had been so many times before that.

Sakura looked into his eyes and saw the pain that was always there. These eyes tell his past, his feelings his life. As much as he tried to hid his emotions with this mask; the pain and suffering still comes though, if only ever for a brief moment. She was hooked to them. Wanting to know what they felt, how he felt. She wanted to know about him, more then anything. How Gaara really is, even though she had been his friend and talked to him she still didn't quite understand.

"You really care about me?" Gaara questioned and Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yes I do Gaara, I care about you a lot." She said as she continued to gaze into his eyes. "Like any of your friends do" there it was again that pain in his heart that she had only just took away.

"Just friends" Gaara said as though trying to convince himself about something. "Yes we are friends Gaara" she said, "as long as you're happy about it?" Sakura said that even though she wanted more, but the question was did Gaara want it to? No she was sure he did after all he wanted to kiss her…his heart had hurt when she left him without it.

"Sure" Gaara said with his normal emotionless voice but there was sadness in his eyes. He took a deep breath, friend, that's what she wanted. And if it was a friend she wanted then a friend he would get. What did Sakura do the last time she said friends...she kissed his cheek. Was he meant to do that? After all she was his true real friend and if she had done it, he could right? Nodding to himself she slowly leaned forward and felt Sakura tense as he placed a kiss on her cheek, but she relaxed and a smile came to her face.

"You missed" she giggled. Gaara gave her a confused look which only made her giggle more.

"What do you mean I missed?" he asked totally confused after all that is where she had kissed him. What did he do wrong?

"I mean you missed" she repeated and Gaara just stared at her. What was she playing at? What was she trying to do? What ever it was he did not like it one bit. He growled angrily "Why are you toying with me?"

"I'm not toying" she said as she looked into his eyes and got lost in them. Slowly she leaned forward and Gaara's eyes got caught in her gaze once again. He leaned forward until he was centimeters from her mouth and gave her one last chance to push him away, but she didn't. She leaned in more and their lips meat one another and gently caressed each other.

Gaara pulled back slowly but went forward once again and kissed her softly like he did before and slowly Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in deeper. Once again they pulled back and Sakura smiled a blissful smile and let her head fall into his shoulder.

Gaara couldn't complain because he was at ease and completely happy, for once in his life.

Sakura couldn't remember how long they had stayed like that and talked quietly he must have been well over an hour because it was almost dark. The time had seemed to fly by and Sakura sighed thinking it was time to go home, as much as she wanted to stay here in Gaara's arms.

"Gaara" Sakura murmured.

"Hn" Gaara replied.

"I have to go ok? But I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled and Gaara nodded his head and released her from his grip. Sakura gave him a light kiss on the lips as she climbed back down the tree and walked back to her house with a huge smile on her lips. Today couldn't have gorn any better.

She unlocked the front door and closed it was started making her way towards her room. She walked into her room, got changed and sat on her bed and started to do some of her medical homework principal Tsunade had given her the day before.

"Why are you home so late?" Hisashi asked from the door way.

"I was with my friends" Sakura replied and tensed up as he made his way over towards her bed.

"What friends" Hisashi asked still stepping towards her. Sakura gulped as she answered "they were from school."

"I thought you know better then inviting 'friends' over to the house after what happened last time" he spat causing Sakura's breath to speed up as he stood directly in front of her. "I'm sure that you don't want it to happen again" he threatened.

"N-no it won't" she stuttered out. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. She couldn't live with herself if that happened. She only just pulled through the last time and nightmares often brought her back to the event. She hated it, the screams and blood ran over and over in her head. She never wanted it to happen again. "I'm sorry it won't happen again" she assured him.

"It better not" he said while roughly gripping her face. "After all I'm sure that your friends don't want their life to end yet" he stated and Sakura winced in pain as he slapped her. "You better start treating me with respect, I gave you this life, got you out of that fucked up place" growled, glaring at her. He hit her on the stomach causing her to fall backwards into the bed. "Now there has to be a punishment for not obeying the laws of my house." He smirked and grabbed her hand taking it over to the top of his pants the closing it around his zip. Sakura started shaking and this only made him smirk more. He tightened his grip on her head and pulled the zip down letting his length fall out of his pants. Her eyes widened as she hoped he wouldn't make her do anything. He wrapped his hand in her hair tightly and pushed her head towards his slowly growing erection. She gasped as she pulled her head towards him and pushed his length into her mouth. She stated choking has me moved her head up and down and she gripped his hands prying to pry them off. Tears started to fall down her face. Suddenly her bed room door opened and a lady stood there only being covered by a sheet. Hisashi pushed Sakura back onto the bed and did back up his pants.

"Hisashi what are you doing?" she questioned as she walked up to him in a seductive way "That's my job remember" she smirked as he looked down at her.

"Don't worry Sayuri, we have plenty of time to do that" he stated as he walked out leaving the two women in the room.

"You leave him alone you hear me" Sayuri growled "he is mine got it bitch. I never want to see that again or their will be big trouble. I'm sure he wouldn't want to know that you were sleeping with a boy" she said causing Sakura to frown. "I'm not sleeping with anyone!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah but Hisashi doesn't know that" she laughed and slapped Sakura on the face and scraped her nails over her lips. "After all he doesn't like it when you miss behave" she smirked and walked out of the room. Sayuri was one if his play toys. Hisashi had many of them and they all were around 20 years old, it sickened Sakura to no end. His personal bitches. None of them cared about what he did to her, he all told them that she wanted it. Of course she didn't but no one would ever believe her after all she was only 17 and if they told him about what she said god knows what he would do. And if they told him about what she said god knows what he would do. Being known as a slut was much better then facing the punishment Hisashi would give her. After all he hadn't taken her virginity yet. Something had always come in the way of that happening luckily for her, but she still knew what her luck was running short.

Making sure they were gone Sakura sprung off her bed and into the bathroom and rinsed her mouth out with mouth wash and brushed her teeth repeatedly.

After a good half an hour of scrubbing her teeth till they bleed she wrapped herself up in her worm blanket and fell asleep getting rid of the terrible images of what just happened and went into a deep dream of her in Gaara's arms.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to get out but i have been really really busy. I am hoping to have chapter 9 posted on my b'day, december 12th. But i am really busy this weekend and shit plus i still have school untill 19th of december. **

**Everyone plz R&R i was hoping to do well on this chapter, so plz tell me how i did.  
**


	10. Saki

**Sorry it took so long tp update. My Pc at my mums has soooo many virus's cus my step bro (25 years old) was downloading porn off the Internet and got them. So now my Pc is dead and i have had to use my dad's laptop, but i only get to see him once a week. So i am sorry once again.**

**MARRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!** **Hope you have a great one and get lots a awesome gifts. And i also will you a Happy New Year!!!**

**Also i am going away for christmas and will not be back till the 9th of Jan. So i won't update till the 14th most likely. And i PRY that the Pc will be fixed then! **

* * *

Temari sat in the car as Shikamaru dropped them home from their dinner and movie date. It was their first proper date really, unless you count talking on top of the school roof top. But they won't really wasn't anything serious, but finally that had changed when Shikamaru had asked her out. He must have had some nerve because the last boyfriend she had ended up in hospital because oif cheating. After that day no one ever asked her out, and then came Ino. She made a big mistake in teasing her, poor girl never knew what hit her.

She had almost been charged but she got out because Ino 'attacked first' which was a complete lie but no one really likes Ino, they really hate her because she is dating Sasuke. The major school asshole and most popular prick that all the girls drooled over, except for Tenten and Hinata of course herself and by the sounds of it Sakura didn't like him. If Temari had to guess anyway, and her first guess of Sakura liking anyone would be Gaara. She couldn't help but smile at that idea.

Gaara and Sakura...Sakura and Gaara, it just fits so well. Gaara cared for that girl even though he would never admit it to anyone. He had been a bit…well…happier since Sakura had come to Suna. He was always happy when she was around. He was less 'moody' and she had even seen him smile and blush. No one had ever made Gaara do that, yet one little girl can change a lot of things.

Temari snapped out of her daze and realized that Shikamaru was looking at her questionably.

"What you thinking about?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Nothing really" she replied making Shikamaru smirk.

"Really, did you know that when you're in deep thought that you make the cutest face" he added making Temari raise her eye brows. "Cute? I don't do cute" Temari replied.

"Whatever you say cutie" Shikamaru teased.

"You know that one guy that said that ended up in hospital" she said back.

"True, but that one guy was a cheating basted so I don't think that counts for me" he protested his eyes glimmering with mockery.

"Oh yeah and how do I know that's not you?" she asked walking by his side to her door stopping out the front.

"You're just going to have to trust me" he replied and pushed his lips onto hers, in a sweet kiss of passion and promise. He pulled away and quickly put a kiss on her cheek before walking back into his car and driving off.

Temari sighed happily as she walked inside and decided to pick out an outfit for the girls shopping spree tomorrow. God she loved Sundays, they were the day everything was on sale. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

* * *

Sakura snuck out the back window of her house. She didn't want to go the front way and risk seeing Hisashi again, that could only lead to more torment. And she didn't want that. Quickly she climbed down the tree that was close to her window. Smiling to herself she walked down the street to the Sabaku house.

Knocking on the door she half expected to see Kankuro running away from Temari, but instead Temari answered the door and practically yanked her into the car.

"Hi Temari, nice to see you to" she said sarcastically.

"Sorry but we need to get to the mall" she explained.

"Yeah ok….any reason why we have to get there so fast?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes I need a new outfit" Temari said.

"Why?"

Because I always wear the same clothes and that I have nothing new to wear out" Temari stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And where would you be going?" Sakura pried.

"Out…with Shikamaru" what that said Temari's cheeks dusted a light pink colour. "OH MY GOD REALLY??" Sakura squealed, but the sounds of all the squealing she sounds like she was the one going on the date. "When did this happen?" she questioned.

"Last night when he kissed me" Temari said turning an even darker shade of pink.

"He kissed you?" Sakura smiled "about time!"

"About time?" now it was Temari's time to question.

"Yeah, it so damn obvious that you guys like each other." Sakura stated.

"It was?"

"Yep. Anyway I want to hear all of it. Every detail" Sakura smiled. Temari just chuckled at her friends personality and went into the 'details' of what had happened the night before.

"AWWW! That's sooo sweet" Sakura commented after Temari had finally finished explaining everything, found parking and started walking into the mall.

After an hour and a half of shopping they had finally stopped for lunch, then deciding that they should go and see the new clothes shop that had opened across from the food court. Of course it wasn't Temari's type in clothes so she has really wanted to go, but Hinata and Tenten had somehow convinced her to go into the store.

Again, but this time Tenten had shoved clothes in her face and pushed her into the change room much like Temari had done several times when they had gone shopping.

Sakura started the over painful process of stripping her clothes off. Unfortunately Hisashi had majorly bruised her cheek and stomach, and Sayuri hadn't helped when she had hit her again in the same place Hisashi had. When she woke up in the morning she face had stung so bad she started cry. When she looked in the mirror the whole side of her right face was blue and yellow. Luckily she had managed to heal all of it, but not all of the ones one her stomach. There was still a large bruise in the middle of her stomach that was a purple colour.

Putting her top off and then went to pull down the dark blue dress the Tenten had said she had just had to try on. Looking in the mirror she slid her hands down her dress. It was quite a pretty dress. It was a spaghetti strap top with black ribbon that tied around her waist into the bow at the back. She turned around and walked out of the dressing room.

"Well what you think?" Sakura asked causing all the girls to turn around from the pile of clothes they were looking at. "…WOW!" Tenten exclaimed.

"You have you have to buy that dress" Temari started.

"I don't know it's kind of…formal" Sakura said.

"But it looks great" Hinata added quietly.

"Yeah it does and its better than the other one you tried on" Temari complemented.

"You mean out of the 20 other dresses you guys told me to try on." Sakura teased. "Or is it because this dress had black in it Temari?"

"Well black is the best colour" she pointed out only to make Sakura laugh.

"Fine I'll buy it" Sakura said and walked back into the changing room. Shaking her head at her friends stupidity she stripped the dress back off and was about the grab her normal clothes when Temari being well Temari barged into the change room, not really caring about her friends' privacy but instead the new top that was well back.

"Sakura I-" Temari started but quickly stopped when she saw the large bruise on her stomach.

"Sakura what happened?" Temari asked with worried eyes, which were glued in the blue and purple colour's that covered the centre of her stomach. "N-nothing" Sakura lied while quickly pulling a top over her head.

"Sakura that is NOT nothing!" she exclaimed.

"It is, all I did I was fall over in training. Tsunade was training me with the Inner strength technique and something came up so she told me to continue till our normal training time was up. So I did and I punched the ground so hard that it broke and the pieces hit me." She continued "It hit me in the face and arms to. I was able to heal them but not all of my stomach."

"And that's all that happened?" she questioned.

"Yes I swear"

"Ok then, maybe you should get Tsunade to look at it tomorrow at school" Temari suggested before walking out of the change room.

Sakura was relived to say the least. She hated lying to her friends but it was the only way to keep them safe. He wouldn't stop for anything if anyone found out; he would kill them without thinking twice. Images flooded back into her brain about what happened 5 years ago to Saki.

_Flashback _

"_Sakura what wrong?" her best friend Saki asked as the tears flowed down from Sakura's face. Sakura just buried her face in her legs more. She didn't want to answer, she didn't know what would happen if she did. _

"_Please tell me Sakura" Saki begged "you can tell me anything."_

_Sakura looked up into her best friends warm and loving eyes. Saki had been her best friend ever since she was born. She had even helped her when her parents had died. But still she didn't know whether to tell or not. _

_Small arms wrapped around Sakura's body as Saki tried to comfit her, but Sakura pulled away only to have Saki's best friend bracelet get caught on the bottom of Sakura, tearing the fragile clothing. _

_Saki gasped at what she saw in front of her. Sakura's bottom half of her stomach was cut, bruised and swollen. No wonder she was wearing an extra baggy top. "Sakura what they hell happened?!" she asked in a panic filled voice. Sakura backed away slightly shaking her head. _

"_Sakura what happened?" Saki repeated sliding forward on the bed they were sitting on. _

"_H-he…I-" the words wouldn't come out. _

"_Who is he? Take a deep breath and tell me" she tried to calm her. _

" _His..H-Hisashi" Sakura managed to squeeze out and Saki's jaw dropped. Saki couldn't process the thoughts going though her brain. Hisashi had hurt Sakura, her best friend. He'd bruised and cut he, made her cry. Saki wouldn't let it happen again; she would not let anyone hurt her friend. _

"_Sakura you need to tell someone, this isn't right you can't hurt you like that!" she exclaimed._

"_NO" Sakura screamed causing Saki to jump back in surprise. "I can't" she whispered._

"_Sakura you can, you have to tell someone!" Saki argued._

"_NO, no one will believe me!" she stated. It was true, who was going to believe a 12 year old foster girl. Hisashi would just say that she was making it up because she wished her parents would come back. _

"_If you don't I will!" Saki commanded. _

"_Now, now, now we can't have anyone leaking our secret to the world now can we" a dark voice said standing in the door way. Hisashi walked into the room to stand above Saki and Sakura._

"_After all I don't want my little blossom leaving me" he smirked "I have great plans for her."_

"_You're SICK!" Saki yelled stepping in front of Sakura. "I'm going to tell everyone, and you're going to jail!"_

"_Not if I can help it" Hisashi growled and grabbed Saki by the hand roughly pulling her towards the kitchen. _

"_LET OF ME!" Saki screamed as she tried to kick him, his chuckle filled the room. "I said I'm not having anyone taking me blossom away from me you bitch" he snapped as he grabbed the knife from the kitchen bench. _

"_DON'T TOUCH HER!" Sakura screeched as she jumped in his back in an attempt to stop him. Hisashi growled and swung his elbow at Sakura hitting her in the chest and she fell off hitting her head in the bench hard. _

_All she could do was lay there as Hisashi slashed at Saki as screams filled the house and blood stained the floor. _

_End Flashback_

Sakura let the tears roll down her face. She had learned to cry quietly over the years, because if Hisashi heard her cry it only meant more trouble. But she never forgave herself for that. She had practically killed her best friend. It was a pain worse than losing her parents, because she had helped in killing her friend.

"Sakura what's taking so long?" Tenten asked from behind the other side of the change room. Sakura whipped away her tears and took in deep breaths as an attempt to calm herself down.

"Nothing, I just wanted to try one of the dresses I tried on before because I didn't know if I wanted to buy it or not" she explained.

"Ok will hurry up, Temari just got a call from Shikamaru say that the guys want to see a movie and asked if we wanted to go." She said.

"Great someone to carry my bags!" Sakura chirped causing all the girls to laugh as she stepped out of the change room.

The movie was like how she had guessed it would be, except that when Naruto had seen Hinata he had run over to kiss her cheek and held her hand the whole day causing Hinata to go red and confess that they were seeing each other. Sakura and Tenten had practically jumped though the roof when they had found out, then rushed to give Hinata and Naruto a big hug.

Also Neji seemed to be spending a lot of time with Tenten. It was obvious that Tenten liked Neji but Neji liking her was a different thing. The proud Hyuga would never admit to anything, but Sakura was hoping that would change. She thought they would make such a great couple.

Unfortunately Gaara wasn't there, he never seemed to come to advents like this. Maybe she would have to change that. It would be nice to go somewhere with Gaara and the gang. She would have to talk to Gaara about their relationship. If they wanted to tell everyone now or later, but they would probably find out sooner or later. After all she wanted to be with Gaara more than anything. Having him hug and kiss here was the best feeling she had, had in a long time.

After the movie Sakura had said that she had a 'family' thing to do tonight and would see them all tomorrow at school.

School was boring the next day, no good subjects unless you counted home EC. Sakura excelled at that subject, as she did in maths, music and science. The school had even put her in the same math's class as Shikamaru. Sakura couldn't get over how he could sleep all class and then know all the answers when the tests came. It was amazing at the least.

After school Sakura was walking home when she had the feeling someone was watching her. It wasn't a bad feeling; in fact it was quite the opposite. She turned around to see walking behind her.

"Hey Gaara" Sakura said as she turned around.

"Hn" Gaara replied in his usual way.

"How was school? I didn't see you around" she asked and Gaara just shrugged. "Um Gaara I was wondering if you wanted to go and get a hot chocolate at the coffee shop near hear" she questioned causing Gaara to star at her. "It's a really great place and hot chocolate it my favorite drink" she said cheerfully.

"Like a date?" Gaara inquired. Gaara couldn't help but let a small, quick smirk. His first date with anyone, it was kind of exciting for him, even if it was hot chocolate.

"Um yeah I guess" Sakura said "Only if you want to though." Gaara just nodded his head as Sakura smiled and took his hand, leading him towards the coffee shop.

* * *

**Everyone plz R&R. I have had so many alerts and faves but only about 2 review each chapter for the past like 5 chapters. It wouls be really great if you could tell me anything even if it just a 'cool' or even if i did something wrong. I would like you to tell me so i can fix it. **


	11. Sasuke's Plan

**Yay! Here is chapter 10 :D**

**I know said i would have this out of the 16th but....i was busy. So sorry, this chapter is somewhat about how Gaara feels and thinks about Sakura, and it has Sasuke in it. For all of you who wanted to know what had happened to him, yes he still is in the story. Thanks for all the reviews i got on the last chapter!**

**Oh and i got my computer FIXED!!! YAY!!! I must say it took long enough! I was about ready to shoot both my brother and the computer guy! **

**And before i forget...again i do not own Naruto, but that never stoped me from daydreaming XD**

**xh8-the-famx: Do you really think so? Its so nice to know that you love my story. Ya i know Hisashi is and evil basted, i hate him as much as you and i write the story! lol, and for when and if the gang finds out you are just going to have to wait and find out. Hehehe im evil i know. Oh and as for Sasuke, he is in this chapter and in future chapters he is going to play a major role, but i still have to sort some things out before we get to that. Thanks so much for the review, i was away when i got it but my friend Laura called and read all my reviews by phone lol. So thanks again. **

**gaaralvr77: I'm glad you loved my story, i was so happy to hear so. I'm not sure i have read that other story u told me about...i don't remember lol. But i will look at it if you think its good. I might also look at that Itachi sakura one. And i sooo want you Iphone!! I have wanted one for ages but my mum and dad won't buy me one :( Lol or wellz. Thanks lots for the review i was doing a happy dance over the phone when laura was reading them out. :D**

* * *

Gaara stared at the pink hair girl sitting in front of him. He knew that she liked hot chocolate but having 10 cups in an hour was what he would call a little obsessive. It was almost as bad as Naruto and his ramen; it was all that boy ate. But Sakura, well he never knew someone could drink so much in so little time. He thought it was amazing how she could do that, actually he thought a lot about her was amazing really. How she cared, spoke, smiled, laughed and even found the best in people.

He wasn't really sure how he could end up with someone like her. She was like the Angle and he was the devil. It wasn't a normal mix, that's for sure. Normally people would call him the 'devil' or a 'monster' because of Shukaku. And he would have said that they were right. He was a mindless killing basted that lived only for the thrill of blood oozing out of his victims. The people close to him would have said he changed, but people who still knew he had, had a demon kept a distance. Well the ones he hadn't killed anyway.

Gaara was snapped out of his daze by Sakura asking the waiter for yet another mug of hot chocolate. He shook his head "No more" Gaara said looking at the waiter and making her walk away.

"What, why?" Sakura questioned.

"You have had 10 cups already" he stated.

"No I had 11" Sakura acknowledged causing Gaara to raise his eye brows. "I had one when you were day dreaming" she laughed.

"Then no more" Gaara said in a tone to end the conversation. Sakura pouted and mumbled something about Gaara being a party pooper, which earned a glare from him in return.

"Um excuse me miss, but I believe this hot chocolate is for you" a girl waitress said as she placed the hot chocolate in front of her in the table. "Oh thanks but I believe that I didn't order another one" Sakura replied.

"Yes, I know it's from the man over there" she said pointed to the one and only fucked up basted… Sasuke who was sitting on a table smirking with the biggest slut of the century, Ino. Sakura's eyes widened quickly as Gaara turn somewhat dark at the thought if what Sasuke had done.

"Um excuse me miss but I've had enough, I don't want this" Sakura explained while handing the drink back to the lady as Gaara eyes continued to look back from the now frowning Sasuke to Sakura. The lady nodded her head and walked over to Sasuke handing him the drink and explained why.

Sakura looked at Gaara to see him watching Sasuke carefully.

"Gaara don't worry, come on let's get out of here" she smiled and was about to turn around when she was blocked by Sasuke and Ino.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke smirked.

"Anywhere but here" she said and then tried to walk past him with no success. "Please move Sasuke" she asked politely but her cool was going thought the window really, really quickly. "Why should I, after all your just going to hang out with that freak" he replied with a smirk on his face and looked over at Gaara who had clenched his fists is anger. "You're better off hanging around me" he added, Ino on the other hand didn't look so pleased she really hated Sakura and Sasuke was asking this goodie to shoes to hang out with them. She was not going to be ditched for this girl!

"He's a monster you're better off hanging around normal people" he said right before he was thrown back from a punch in the face, blood dripping from his lips and mouth. "GAARA IS NOT A MONSTER! You are the MONSTER for saying something like that about HIM! All you do I go around fucking your little bitches and getting money from your stupid rich father, who probably only became rich from cheating people out of their money! So the next time you go around calling people a monster you better take a good look in the mirror because that term fits perfectly with your own description. "Sakura yelled before sending him a glare, taking Gaara's hand and walking out the café door. Leaving a speechless Sasuke and all the café staring at him.

* * *

'I wonder where Sakura is' Naruto thought to himself has he made his way to the Hyuga compound. He was going over there to see Hinata out to their first date; he had asked her out after they had left the Ramen shop. She seemed so perfect and caring, he was so happy to be able to go out on a date with her, and he had Sakura to thank for this, she was the one that had invited him to go to the Ramen house in the first place, come to think of it she had also invited her…which means that she had set this whole this up! He couldn't believe he hadn't thought about this earlier.

Naruto smiled and as soon as he had dropped Hinata off after their date he was going straight to Sakura's to thank her for everything, boy did he owe her big time.

Knocking on the Hyuga compound door he awaited the answer of his beautiful Hinata.

* * *

Sakura was so pissed. How dare the asshole call Gaara a monster! He was nothing of the sort, why that mother fucker deserved to be called the monster! She wanted to punch something, well more like she wanted to punch Sasuke. Boy was she glade those extra lessons with Tsunade had work, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to do anything. Well with the amount of anger she might have pulled it off.

"Sakura"

"…."

"Sakura?"

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed as she turned around.

"Where are we going?" Gaara asked signing on the inside when she pulled her hand away from his. Don't get it wrong, he loved Sakura touching and kissing him but the felling in his hand was almost gone. There was only so much pain one person could take.

"Err, um…" Sakura tried to make sense of where she was. Still not sure about how to get from place to place. "Hehehe sorry" Sakura guiltily smiled "Where are we?"

"Kohona Park" he answered.

"Right…" sakura said as she sat down underneath a cherry blossom tree looking at Gaara to follow her actions. Gaara sat down next to her as the wind blow though and sakura closed her eyes.

There was a major question rolling around in Gaara's head. Why had Sakura snapped like that? He should have been the one that snapped, not her. So why had she snapped?

This girl was like a freaking puzzle and he didn't think that he would ever be able to solve it. He just didn't get it. Why?

So he asked her just that and got a giggle in response "Silly Panda-Chan."

Panda-Chan? Since when the hell did she start calling him that?

"Panda?" Gaara questioned.

"Hehe, yep! You're my little Panda" she smiled "all cute and cuddly."

"…" When did he become cute and cuddly? Gaara couldn't help but think. Sakura crawled into Gaara's lap and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Yep just like a panda" Sakura yarned as she rested her head on his chest.

"You are nothing like a monster, just a cute panda" she said softly before she fell asleep on Gaara.

* * *

"OMG Sasuke are you ok?" Ino asked as she rushed to his side after Sakura had stormed out with Gaara. "That fucking bitch!" Sasuke exclaimed as he pushed Ino away and stood up. "How dare she do that!" he spat.

"Don't worry about her Sasuke" Ino recommended "after all you still have me and I'm a lot better than that ungrateful bitch" she flirted as she pressed her body against his. "I'm sure you will have more fun with me" she stated as she twirled a finger in her hair while shaking her breasts against him. Sasuke growled and pushed her off walking out the café door.

"Wait, Sasuke where are you going?!" she asked as she watched him walk out the door.

'Stupid mother fucking bitch! How dare she do that?!' Sasuke thought to himself as he stormed down the street 'I'll get that pink headed bitch and that monster!'

Just then pink was seen out of the corner of his eye. Turning around he saw Sakura and Gaara storm around the corner. Smirking to himself he followed them to Kohona Park.

His mouth widened as he saw the scene unfold. So Sakura was dating the monster, his smirk grew bigger as a plan formed in his head. Yes he knew a way to get back at both of them; if they ment the world to each other then soon that world would be long gone.

* * *

Gaara sat still, careful not to wake his beautiful cherry blossom. He watched her chest move in and out as she breathed. How she snuggled closer to be near his warmth or how the smile never left her face. How she looked so fragile, but was yet so strong.

He had never felt this way about anyone before, yet this felling was something he had wanted for so long. To feel loved, to feel complete, to feel wanted.

Carefully he moved his hand up to push the strand of pink hair that fell into her face. It smelled so intreging, Watermelon with a hint of kiwi. He wanted to berry his head in her hair. He wanted to berry himself inside her.

Inside her? Where the hell did that come from? He shouldn't be thinking this like that, but he couldn't help it. Sakura stirred underneath him, he looked down. But it wasn't the peace full face she had on just before, she was crying.

Why was she crying? What was she thinking about? Whatever it was she had to wake up.

"Sakura" Gaara said as he shook her a little "Sakura."

He still got no reply as the tears fell staining her face, "Sakura!" he exclaimed, worried at the torrid look that struck her face. "Sakura wake up!" he shouted while jolting her a little.

"STOP IT!" Sakura screamed, bolting out of Gaara's arms and inhaling deeply. Gaara was instantly by her side as the she stopped moving.

"Sakura…"

She took in a deep breath and wiped the tears. "Gaara I'm fine… it was just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about" she smiled at him, but it didn't fool him. No he knew that look in her eyes far too well. It was the look he got when something happened. When he was lying about how he felt. He knew that she wouldn't tell, just like he didn't before.

"Gaara what's the time?" she asked if it was sunset then it would be close to six she was guessing. Six…she had to make dinner. 'Oh crap!' Sakura inwardly cursed.

"Gaara I have to go but thanks for the date and the hot chocolate oh and the kiss" she stated.

"What kiss?" Gaara questioned.

"This one" sakura smiled as she pecked him on the lips. "Bye" she smiled as she waved at him, then turned the corner and began her sprint 'home'.

"_Sakura, Sakura darling. You have to wake up" a sweet voice said waking Sakura up from her dream. "We have to go back to Kohona now?"_

"_But mama I want to stay here with grandma" Sakura pouted._

"_I know, but we have to go back. Did you finish packing your bag?" the lady asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Then we leave now, come on the sooner we leave the quicker we will arrive in Kahona" she said "Grandma and Pa are walking with us half way, and then you can say bye. Come on your dad is waiting"_

"_OK" Sakura smiled as she took her mums hand and walked out of the house._

"_Daddy my feet hurt, can you pick me up?" Sakura asked as she tugged on her dad's pants._

"_Sure sweaty" he replied as he picked her up and let her snuggle into his chest soon falling asleep._

"_MUM!" Sakura called as she creped out of her hiding place, the man was gone but she couldn't hear anyone talking. _

_Sakura ran over, the bodies flooded the ground. Her mum, dad, grandma and papa. "MUM, DAD WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" she screamed as tears clouded her vision. She shook her mum's body as the blood leaked out of it. It ran into the river dyeing it a sickly red colour. "MUM! MUM!! MUM!!" she cried and screamed before her voice strained from screaming._

_The little girl ran and ran till she fell, scraping her knee on the sharp rock. She could see the gates, she could see the guard. She screamed again and again till a woman came running after that the world slowly seeped into darkness. _

_Beep…beep…beep_

_Her eyes opened slowly to see a white room. She wanted to move but she couldn't she wanted to know where her mum was, where she was. _

"_Sakura?" a lady in white questioned "Don't worry, you are in the hospital. My name is Miyu"_

"_Where is my mum?" Sakura asked, the words finally coming out._

"_Don't worry about that right now, it's Important that you get some rest, you did a lot of running and hit your head hard when you fell. Don't worry everything is being taken care of" Miyu explained._

"_But I wanna see my mum" Sakura argued tears spilling from her eyes as Miyu hugged her. _

"_Sh, don't worry everything will be fine. I promise" she whispered to her until Sakura fell asleep. _

Sakura woke up covered in sweat. It had been another one of those nightmares, the same one she had to Gaara today. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? Was it really that hard to forget about her pain filled past?

The memories that hunted her life, the memories about her past. They never left her, no matter how hard she tried to forget, they wouldn't leave her alone.

'Why me?' she thought as she tried to calm herself 'what the hell did I ever do!'

That question rolled around her head as she tried to find the answer, but there was none.

She had to stay calm it Hisashi heard her, god knows what would happen. But those memories wanted to make her scream and cry and punch something. Her mum, how she missed her mum, her family. They had been so happy but that man, that one man had ruined her whole life. She had been hidden in the bushes has the man killed her parents. She would never forget him or that voice. It was like nothing she had ever heard before.

Pure evil.

But it was weird because his speaking was different; he slurred the words…like a snake. Countless time the police had tried to find him, but he had disappeared. Vanished from the world. She hated him more then she hated Hisashi.

She wanted him dead.

She would kill his herself if she could. He destroyed her life, everything about it. And know she had no one left.

And to be honest, it was slowly killing her on the inside.

* * *

**Can anyone guess who it is?? My beta Laura did, hehe. I guess its not that hard lol. I loved the part where Sasuke got punched, guess he desirved it though. How dare he be mean to Gaara. The poor baby, i love him sooo much!! lol**

**Anywayz plz R&R**

**I always love to know what you think about my story and the chapter i wrote!!**


	12. The twins

**Hiya everyone! I finally got this chapter up! I had a little bit of a writers block, but only on the fill in kinda things. I had this major plot bunny that I just kept adding onto, so this story is going to be a lot longer then I expected. Which I'm happy about. In the next few chapter are gonna get heated up soooo be ready. :D **

**I don't own Naruto but I'm so happy that it was made!!**

**gaaraslvr77~ Hehe MICHAL JACKSON! Lol yea u will just have 2 wait and see. YAY im got a KAKKAJDHDNDUYDYE points! Lol I'm so glade that you like me story that much. And cus I love cookies I'm gonna give you one! Here have a cookie! *hands over random cookies* I stole it from Gaara lol. Don't tell him! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the other of if so more! Thanks for the review. **

**xh8-the-famx~Well you will have to wait till next chapter to find out what him plan is, hehe im evil I no! Like is said things are really starting to get warmed up!! And Hisashi is her foster dad; he adopted her when she was 11. And there is a whole story behind that I am yet to add in chapters. Wow this story just keeps getting longer lol. And yes you are totally right lots of ppl in this story need to go to hell. Butttttttt you will have to wait and see if they really do. Thankies for the review, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"You can do that right?"

"Honey your talking to the very best, but I don't come free" a small finger stated from the shadows.

"Wouldn't expect anything less but I expect everything to go as planed"

"Now, now Sasuke do you really think that I'm not going to go though. As long as you pay me, I will find out everything you want to know, and my associate will help you with your other need" the lady in the shadow replied as she stepped out of the shadows letting the artificial light shine on her dark purple eyes. "I want my money in my account by tomorrow" she demanded as her eyes flashed danger "and if you break our deal in anyway, you will no longer have that pretty little face to look after."

"Very well but I will pay you half now and half when you give me what I want" Sasuke bargained.

"Hmm I clever little thing you are, but I don't brake my deals" she smirked "Very well, but it better be payed." She growled before she disappeared into the shadows.

"Don't worry about her, when it comes to money she's all…crime" a slick voice said from behind Sasuke. "I'm the Associate, also the sister. So what is it you want me to do?" another pair of purple eyes questioned as a smirk spread across Sasuke's face.

* * *

"Sakura I swear to god if you don't tell me I will kill you!" Temari glared and the stubborn pink haired girl the refused to answer her question. "Come on, I can tell!" Temari continued to nag her. "I mean its sooo obvious!"

"Oh really? How?" Sakura asked as she stood still and placed her hands on her hips. "Hello I'm his sister. I can tell" Temari smirked as she crossed her arms. "Hello I'm his sister. I can tell" Temari smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you can tell then why are you asking?" Sakura shrugged and continued walking to school.

"Sakura" she warned "for gods sake! Spit it out already!"

"Spit what out?" she questioned.

"That you and Gaara have a thing for each other!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Sakura stated avoiding all eye contact. He was normally really good at lying, but for some reason lying about not dating Gaara was making her seem…well…like she could bear to lie about it. And that would be written all over her face.

Sighing Temari stopped walking, she had really been hoping that they liked each other. It would be great if they got together. Gaara really deserved something like that. And in her eyes Sakura seemed like the perfect person for the job. Sakura was the first person that Gaara had ever trusted. He talked to her and opened up to her. She knew that from the little conversation that she had overheard on the rooftop. How she wished something more would come from that friendship.

Almost everyone that had been close to him had betrayed him. No wonder he was so closed up from the world. Gaara's dad had hated him for killing him mum when he was being born. He wanted Gaara dead, so he even sunk as low as to send his uncle over to kill him. Of course he failed, but it had scared Gaara and then that tattoo on his forehead. She had wanted to cry when Gaara had tattooed it into his head. She tried to tell him so many times that she and Kankuro loved him and that kanji didn't fit him. But he refused and blocked both of them out of his lives.

Sakura raised her eye brow at Temari. She looked kind of sad.

"What's wrong?" Sakura questioned, surly she wouldn't get this upset over her not answering the question. If anything she would be mad not…sad.

"Oh…er...nothing. I was just really hopping that you liked Gaara, because I know he likes you. I mean-"

"Don't lie" Sakura stated. She could tell she was lying, it was written all over her face. After all being able to lie well was also part of being able to spot a lie.

"What? Im not" Temari said, not it was her turn to avoid eye contact.

"You can tell me. I'm not going to tell anyone" Sakura smiled.

"It's just that. I was really thought that you liked Gaara" she continued "and well maybe if you got close to Gaara there was a chance that we would get closer to him to. I mean when we were little our father and Gaara-"

"My father and me what Temari?" Gaara growled from behind both the girls causing their eyes to double in size and Temari to jump back. "Well?" Gaara glared.

"Nothing, you…nothing" Temari said and quickly turned around leaving Sakura a whole bunch of unanswered questions.

* * *

That stupid god damn thought wouldn't leave her mind! What the heck was with Gaara and his father? He had never mentioned anything about him before. The whole family never said anything. It was bugging her. Did he not trust her enough to tell her?

...then again

She didn't tell him…what if the same thing happened to them…?

What if their father did something? NO she shouldn't be thinking this! Of course he wouldn't do such a thing! No she was thinking terrible things! She shouldn't, shouldn't be thinking of anything of this.

They wouldn't let anyone do that to them anyway, they were to strong.

Strong: a word that would never be used to describe her. She was not strong. Far from it.

She was weak. So weak.

Defenceless, useless and weak.

No matter what anyone would say, they didn't know her. She couldn't let them. She would never…will never tell them.

…even Gaara…

Shaking her head Sakura took off towards her medical class, if she didn't hurry she was going to be late and well it's not go to be late when the principal is your teacher.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Looks like you picked an interesting one this time Sasuke"

"Interesting?" Sasuke questioned.

"You have no idea" purple eyes locked with raven as she dropped a thick folder in the desk. "I'm sure you will find everything you want on the girl. Her file was interesting to say the least, took a while to get. Not to mansion the decrypting on cretin files. That girl has her own secret life" she smirked as Sasuke's eyes followed the lines of the printed paper. "Abused hmm. Never would have guessed" he smirked "well done Ayame."

"Well do you want us to continue with the rest of out plans? Or do you need something else?" Ayame questioned as Sasuke chuckled deeply "Yes I do but it just got a hell of a lot more interesting…what can you tell me about Hisashi?"

* * *

"HEY KIBA!" Sakura screamed out from across the yard. Looking at the sight in front of her she couldn't help but shake her head. As per usual Shikamaru was asleep under a tree, Shino was leaning against the bench and Kiba was throwing a large stick to his believed canine.

This was the same sight that happened every Wednesday in a free period or in Shikamaru's case time off from the advanced Math class, which he aced even though we ever really showed up or was asleep for.

"Yo Sakura" Kiba greeted as his 200 kilo canine ran up and almost bull dosed her over. "I still don't get why Akamaru likes you so much" Kiba stated as he walked over to her and the rest of the group. "She could just be a dog person" Shino shrugged.

"Yeah but her likes her more then he likes me" Kiba argued as Akamaru wagged his tail at Sakura's affectionate scratchers behind his ears. Sakura laughed at the expression on his face, "Aww Kiba don't be jealous."

"Jealous! Who said anything about me being jealous?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Akamaru still loves you. Isn't that right Akamaru?" She said in a childish voice to Akamaru getting a yap in reply. "See" Sakura smiled just as Shikamaru started snoring…loudly.

* * *

Monday was coming up. As in Monday the 19th of April….Hisashi's Birthday.

The one day that she hated more than the day her parents died. The day where if she even did one thing wrong the punishment was brutal. The day where she HAD to survive.

Every year it was worse then the last, and every single year on that day she would wish she would die, that she was someone else that she was anywhere then there. Go and never ever come back. Disappear from the world, from life itself.

Just die.

Monday was also the day where she had to give him her whole months worth of spending money, which she had in a secret account that her parents left her. She had to spend all that money on a gift. The perfect gift that she had to spend a whole week looking for.

A gift that meant nothing to her. A gift that was given in pure hatred.

Pure sorrow.

And now it was Friday afternoon and she was shopping for that very gift with a fake smile on her face while trying to get Gaara to hold her hand.

"Come on Gaara" Sakura pleaded, "Please do it for me."

How could he say no to that? Answer, he couldn't. So his hand and let Sakura cheerfully hold it.

Truth be told he wasn't used to this. To anyone being this close to him. Touching him, kissing him, caring about him.

Yet here he was shopping (which was one of his least favourite things hobbies thanks to different experiences with Temari) with a girl and for something he didn't even need!

How she managed to get under his shield amazed him. He had spent his whole life building it and now it seemed that it had almost completely disappeared around him. And he was still trying to decide if it was a good thing or not.

Alone is what he had been for so many years. Alone and unloved.

Hated.

Abused and disowned by everyone around him. Even his dad. His very own father who was meant to help you, teach you and damn well love you. But that never happened no, it never did.

A monster, something Sakura had said he wasn't. Something he wasn't even sure about.

Something he wished he had never been, something terrible.

Just like his father…

"Gaara…can we maybe stop at the Chocolate Hut?" Sakura questioned as she snapped him and of his daze. The Chocolate Hut sold the very best hot chocolate she had ever tasted, and boy was she in the mood for one.

Gaara eyed her carefully before nodding his head and letting her take him towards the famous chocolate shop.

"OH MY GOD!" Came the unremarkable voice of Temari causing both Gaara and Sakura to freeze on the spot. "I KNEW IT!" she screamed as she ran over to them, stopping with a giant smirk on her face. "YOU ARE ON A DATE!"

Sakura and Gaara blinked a few times before Sakura let a guilty smile spread across her lips. "Yeah about that…."

"Oh I can't believe it! My baby bro has a girlfriend!" she screeched.

"Hn" Gaara glared at her for making such a scene. Almost the whole mall was looking at the 3 now.

"So when did this happen?!" Temari demanded.

"Err about that….let's see last week sometime….I think…" Sakura stated.

"But I asked you if you were dating Gaara on Wednesday!!" Temari exclaimed.

"Yeah sorry about that" Sakura said bitting her lip.

"Or well. My little bro has finally got himself a girl!" she said cheerfully causing Gaara to death glare her, but she remained unaffected by this. "I have to go tell Kankuro…KANKURO!" Temari screamed and Kankuro came towards her with about 15 bags in his hand. "What?" Kankuro asked in a bored tone.

"Guess what?!" Temari smiled "Gaara got himself a girl!!"

Kankuro's draw dropped. "What! Who?" he questioned looking around as Sakura crossed her arms.

"Me stupid" Sakura stated and Kankuro starred "No seriously. Who is she?"

This pissed Sakura off; she glared and smacked him in the face. "It IS me!" she exclaimed.

Kankuro rubbed him now half red face and looked quite ashamed and embarrassed. "Sorry" he apologised.

"Er…anyway me and Gaara where shopping for Hisashi's Birthday gift" Sakura said "Do u wanna help?"

"Yeah sur-" Kankuro got wacked over the head by Temari "no don't worry about it. You two have fun." She said as she dragged Kankuro off.

* * *

Well after hours on end of shopping Sakura was happy with what she had bought Hisashi. Even though it did cost a fair bit of money. She was sure she would avoid a beating with the gift. She had bought him a Katana with his clan symbol on it. It was perfect for placing above the fire place they had in the living room. So now it was a matter of waiting for the worst day of the year to come and pass.

So now she sat in her room, counting down the minutes till that day came. Wrapping the gift and hiding it in her room. She smiled; at least a good thing was coming. Now everyone would know that her and Gaara were going out. Temari had seemed really happy about it. And now maybe Sasuke would come off her back. The Uchiha freaked her out.

How the girls fell for him was beyond her. He is an asshole, with a chicken's ass for a hair cut.

And how he had the nerve to tell Gaara he was a monster! She still wasn't over that. God it made her mad that someone could do something like that. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind. Well again anyway.

Tomorrow that stupid smug smile on his face would be gone forever when he found out about her and Gaara.

And she was really looking forward to that.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Hisashi questioned as he answered the front door.

"Someone who has a matter of interest in you and your 'hobbies'"

"Oh really, and what might they be?" he questioned eyeing him suspiciously as a wide smirk spread in his face.

"Sakura"

**Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is when it gets warmed up! Oh and to clear one thing up, there are clans in my story; they are just not Ninja clans. R&R **

**Ohhh yeah and anonymous reviews are excepted! **


	13. Taken

**I am dedicating this chapter to Cheeky demon because she has supported this story almost right from the start, and I forgot to say last chapter butttttt she is the one that came up with the idea of Hisashi getting a Katana for his birthday. So thanks sooo much Monique!! Ily!! **

**gaaraslvr77~ Well I'm glad that I make you think lol. And just for you I made this chapter longer, I really wanted to make it longer than what I wrote this chapter but I couldn't word it right do I'm not going to put it in. Sorry -.-'! It's not to much longer but swear next chapter will be longer!!! And yes I LOVE twight!! And I LUV Edward and I am on HIS team! What about you lol. Thanks for the review. **

**OH and for everyone out there if you write I review from now on I'm gonna reply at the top of my story like I do you gaaraslvr77! :D **

**So give me something to talk to you about XD**

**Back to the story ENJOY! =D**

**

* * *

**

Today was Monday…

It was Hisashi's birthday, the worst possible day of the year, had once again come round again. And it was just a matter of minutes till he came out of the bedroom expecting a fried breakfast and a huge present waiting on the kitchen table. Then came the unwrapping of the gift and then a worst part of all, if he liked the gift.

If so she would avoid a beating, if not….she would rather not talk about it.

The breath got caught in her throat as she watched him walk into the kitchen and eye her, then the breakfast and at last the present.

He walked over to his food, he liked the torture her knew went on the inside of her head…the waiting…the pain.

Oh how he loved it, how it gave him power…how it made his pain all go away. The pain that happened all those years ago. He would never forget, she kept reminding him everyday. She WAS his pain as he was hers. But she would never know that, he would make sure of that.

But now he had a way of getting it back for good. She would never cause him pain anymore. He was going to end it, just like he had back then. He was going to make her suffer like never before. Well never before for her anyway she would make her scream for death, just like all the others before her.

Hisashi at his food in silence while Sakura watched from her the other side of the table, praying to god he liked his present as he finished and made his way over to the perfectly wrapped gift. Sakura's stomach was churning with anticipation and not in a good way. She could feel the bile rising in her throat with every step that he took.

He eyes it and then her, and slowly ripped the paper from the parcel looking every so often at Sakura who was trying her very best to look as normal as possible and failing.

He pushed the paper away and his eyes dubbed in size as he pulled out the Katana and looked at it. It was perfect. A smile formed on his face, not a smirk, a REAL smile.

"You bought this for me?" Hisashi questioned as he look at her. Sakura quickly nodded her head.

"It's amazing. Thank you!" he said still smiling.

This was NOT making sense. Hisashi was NEVER nice to her…what the hell was he playing at!?!?!

"I'm glade you like it…" Sakura said as she expected to hear him laugh and hit her, but he didn't.

"You know, this is just like the one I had when I was little" he stated "My mother gave it to me, and then one day when I was out I dropped it in the ocean."

Sakura beamed. Was this a dream? Would she wake up any minute and realise that she was dreaming?

It didn't seem like one…

"How about you and me go out for lunch?" Hisashi questioned "I don't think we have been out 4 lunch in a long time."

Long time…try never

"Umm sure…but what about school?" Sakura asked bitting her lip. She had never scene him like this and had no idea how long it would last for. So school seemed like a really good option.

"Don't worry about school. Take the day off." He said much to her dismay.

Sakura nodded afraid to say no.

"Great I will let you get ready and meet you in the car in 10 minutes." Hisashi smiled as he took his dish over to the dishwasher, grabbed his Katana and walked up the stairs.

Lunch was smooth for Sakura, never in her life had it been like that. But it was worse then anything. Why? Because her heart beat twice its normal rate, she eyed everything…this was to perfect and she was on the edge.

Nothing was wrong and because of that, everything was. Her whole body searching for an answer that she couldn't find.

And it was driving her insane.

And now they were going for a drive at Hisashi's old childhood house in the middle of some forest. They pulled up at some house that looked like it hadn't been cut in years, abandoned for even longer.

"Come on Sakura, I want to show you what used to be my room" Hisashi said as he got out of the car and walked into the house waiting for her by the door.

She hesitantly followed, down the stone stairs and though the doors.

Her heart beat faster with every step. This didn't seem like a good place to live…but then again it would explain him.

"Come on" Hisashi said as he walked into as room, it was empty.

"Was this your room?" Sakura asked as a sickly smile found its way to his mouth.

"No it wasn't" he chuckled.

"Then what are we doing here?" Sakura questioned as she took a step backwards.

"Lots of things" he laughed as someone knocked her out of behind and her world became surrounded in blackness.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Sakura?" Temari asked at lunch time. They had been waiting for her this morning and she never showed up.

"No" Naruto replied "Didn't she text you?"

"Normally she would but she didn't?" Temari added.

"Maybe she is sick and couldn't be bothered texting" Kiba said as he raised an eyebrow.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru muttered "I'm sure she is fine, stop worrying so much."

"What do you think Gaara?" Temari questioned as she looked up at Gaara sitting in the tree.

What did Gaara think? He wasn't even sure. She was meant to meet him, Temari and Kankuro before school. She had also said that she didn't want a life because it was Hisashi's birthday and she had to give him his present. Maybe she had stayed behind for his birthday.

But this feeling was nagging him. Was he worried about her?

Sure no one had ever been as close to him as Sakura. And they were dating and kissed a few times. But never had he felt like this.

"Hn" Gaara replied "its Hisashi's birthday."

It took a few seconds before Temari remembered. "Oh Yeah, it is to" she exclaimed while Kankuro just sort of scratched his head. "She's probably with him" she smiled and took a seat next to the 'oh so troublesome' Shikamaru.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, her head throbbing. She hat up rubbing her head as she looked around.

'Where am I?' she thought as she looked round. The only thing in the room was a bed, which she was now sitting on. The fake lighted filled the room with a yellow colour as there were no windows. A door on in the front part of the room was pad locked with some sort of code that you had to type in.

'**I dunno' **Inner Sakura replied.

'Helpful' Sakura mentally stated.

'**I don't see you coming up with ideas' **Inner Sakura snapped back.

'Oh shut up, this is not the time for arguing!' Sakura swallowed as fear finally sank in.

"Good to see you finally awake" the voice of Hisashi smirked snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

"You have been out for hours, im guessing that head of yours is killing you…well not yet anyway" he chuckled.

"What do you want?!" Sakura exclaimed though she was shaking on the inside.

"Oh dear Sakura I want many things…and one of them is going to come true soon"

Sakura's eyes widened. What did he mean? And even worse thought was, what was he going to do to her?

"You basted!" Sakura sneered "Do you really think I'm going to let you get away with anything!?"

After all she still had her chakra. Sending her to that school was the best thing he could have done to her. "I'll break these chains. You know that school you sent me to? Well it's not a normal school-"

"Did you really think I didn't know that!?" Hisashi smirked. "I may not have known to begin with but I do now. And I also know a way to stop you from using it."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura questioned.

"I had a friend of mine put in a chakra draining herb in your lunch. It cost me a little extra but it's going to be worth it."

"Well nothing is wrong with my chakra. Ill brake these chains and then brake you neck!" Sakura growled. Did he think that a stupid made up herb would fool her? She could feel her chakra and it was fine! She gathered chakra in her wrist and yanked with all her strength. Only to scream in agony as a flame of pain shot though her body.

"Is there anything wrong with your chakra now?" Hisashi chuckled as Sakura panted from the pain.

"Basted" Sakura spat. Not only had that been painful her chakra had almost disappeared.

"I don't talk to me like that you little bitch!" Hisashi growled as she slapped her face. "It's your fault after all; if you hadn't rejected someone in the first place this wouldn't have happened"

What was he talking about? Rejected who? She hadn't rejected anyone except…Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke" she stuttered. Sasuke told him. He told him everything! That….that monster!

"I always thought you were a smart girl, but never smart enough. Did you realize if you had told anyone about me then I would have gone to jail. But you were far too scared to do that. And now you're stupidity has caught up with you." Hisashi stated.

He was right. If she hadn't been so scared then this would have never happened! I she had told someone, if she had even told Gaara this would never have happened. And now they were in the middle of a forest and she would most likely never so the light of day again.

"Now there is someone who really wants to see you" he smiled, this was going to be fun for him. His pain would end and it couldn't be done in a better way, well this was only the start but after a while it would end.

Sakura's mind was racing. She couldn't bare the pain, it's was killing her and whoever was coming was only going to make it worse.

"Look at the mess my little cherry blossom is caught up in this time." Sasuke smirked as he entered the room.

"You fucking asshole!" Sakura exclaimed as she glared at him. "What the hell do you want?!"

"Isn't it simple…you" he replied.

"Oh so let me get this right. You wanted me even though I _hate_ you and your family, said no to having _sex_ with you and hit you for insulting _my_ boyfriend."

Sasuke sent a cold glare at her. "You chose that fucking monster over me! He doesn't deserve to be loved not after everything he has ever done."

"Did you ever think he only did that because assholes like you made him feel like a monster and unloved!? Well he is NOT! Gaara is one of kindest people if you know how to read him! And you of all people shouldn't be saying things like that!" Sakura yelled. She had never met a man like him. So rude and unfair!

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be insulting me? Considering the face you are tied up and I can _do _whatever I want with you." Sasuke said as he licked his lips causing the realization of the situation to hit Sakura. He could do whatever he wanted with her. She couldn't do anything to stop it without her chakra. She could feel the bile rising in her throat. Was he going to rape her?!

"What's wrong Sakura? You looked like you have just seen a ghost." He teased as he pushed a strained of her hair behind her ear.

Sakura couldn't answer, she didn't want to. She looked around the room. Hisashi had left; he knew what was going to happen. Oh shit! She was going to be sick!

There was no escape!

* * *

There was a gut feeling Gaara had. And he couldn't quite put his finger on. For some reason something seemed…off.

Like something wasn't right.

In fact something was really wrong. The only question was what is wrong?

Then again it could just be him overreaction about Sakura not being at school today. She was probably out with Hisashi and a few of his friends or something. After all Temari remembered that as well, so she would be fine….

Ok well that is what he had told himself. But truth be told he was worried about her. And that was strange because he was NEVER worried about anyone!

Maybe he should call her…or something…

NO why should he be worried? She was making him crazier then he already was, but then again it was kind of in a good way. But not this time, this time it was different.

"Gaara right?"

Gaara turned around to find a medium high girl with brown hair and olive skin. But the most distinct feature was her purple eyes. He felt like he had seen them once before.

"Hn" Gaara replied.

"Mmm" she said as she walked around Gaara in a circle.

"What are you doing?" Gaara questioned as he eyed her suspiciously.

"It's not what I'm doing, it's what I know."

This mad Gaara glare in her direction, what was she getting at?

"Hmm" she chuckled "glare won't get you anywhere in my world hun."

"Then what do you want?" he questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

This girl was getting on Gaara's nerves. She was almost as annoying as Naruto.

"Oh sorry am I annoying you?" she smirked. Boy she was too good at her job. She could read everyone like a book…to bad that only started at her expense.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gaara demanded.

"Well this is getting boring so I'm just going to tell you what I know" purple eyes sighed "All I know is that Sakura and Sasuke have a 'thing'."

Did she just say what he thought she said? Sakura did what with Sasuke?

"What are you talking about?!" Gaara growled.

"I dunno, but I saw them walking together last night. In fact they were making out-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" Gaara yelled as he suddenly pinned her to the tree.

"You heard me" she smiled as Gaara's eyes flashed dangerously. "Awww did I make you upset??" she laughed.

"Tell me you joking!" Gaara demanded.

"Sorry no can do." That just made Gaara push on her harder. "Where is she?!" Gaara asked.

"Dunno, have fun anyway" she smiled as Gaara dropped her and stormed past the gobsmacked Naruto the stood about 2 meters away.

Words were not enough to describe how Gaara felt. Angry…no scratch that furious. Fuming at the fact that Sakura of all people would do something like that. He had never felt so angry.

He felt like he wanted to kill.

Something he had only ever done with Shukaku. He wanted to squeeze the living day lights out of someone. But no matter how hard he tried to there was a feeling that was over powering him more than that feeling. What was it?

He wasn't used to it. Was it hurt….no he was used to that.

Was it rejection…no he knew that feeling all too well.

Then what was it? Was it fear?

Fear that everything he had wanted and every feeling would be gone. Fear that one on person in his life that truly liked him didn't really like him. That everything was fake once again. His life felt….lifeless.

Just like when he was a little kid. When his father wanted him dead. When he had no mother. When he had no one.

But why was he feeling this? Because Sasuke was seeing Sakura. Because she lied to him, because she betrayed his trust, his loyalty, his heart.

Did he just think what he thought?

His heart.

Felt like it was shattered into a thousand pieces. It was shattered like it had never been shattered before and all because Sakura had left him, pretended to like him.

She was probably out on a date with Sasuke now. He hadn't even been at school today.

Sasuke. It was his fault. He had started that. He had even had the nerve to call him a monster when he is the one that took her away.

He should kill him!

Hunt him down like an animal, feel his high and mighty pride scream under the weighted of his sand. The sand his demon had given to him. The sand that he could chose what to do with.

Sasuke was going down.

But first he was going to Sakura.

* * *

Naruto stood still, eyes wide.

Sasuke….Sakura….

No.

She was lying. He could tell, but she was good at hiding it. She was hiding something…he could tell. People thought he was dumb and hyper active. He might be, but not when it came to fighting or lying. He was used to that. More than one person should ever be. Lied to his whole life, about his family and who he even was.

But that was all in the past. It didn't matter anymore. What mattered was Gaara was so blind sighted about some purple eyed bitch telling him Sakura was cheating on him the being able to tell the truth. Something Gaara was even better at then him.

"Who are you?!" Naruto snarled. Normally he was a nice kind of guy, or well he thought he was anyway. But this girl was messing with his friends. And now he was not in the mood to be nice.

"Are you upset? Did I offend you as well?" she grinned almost evilly. "Let me guess, she was sleeping with you?"

"No! Why did you lie to Gaara?!" he demanded as his eyes flashed red.

"Cus I can"

"Do you even know who he is?"

"Partly, but that's a different matter. My jobs done anyway, have fun with your friend" she winked as she walked off.

Naruto got out his phone. Looking though his call log as fast as he could. Gaara mad was NOT good. And there wasn't anything that he wouldn't do when he was mad. He only hoped that he didn't do anything he would regret.

After all he would never forgive himself if he got mad and did something to Sakura, not that he could even imagine Gaara doing something like that to her. The boy was so love struck even Naruto could see it. And that made him wonder if Gaara could even see it himself.

But all he was really concerned about was Gaara answer in his phone. But knowing him he wasn't going to in his maddened state.

And he was right, he did. He was probably too busy trying to decide if he should go round or not…

That was it!

Going round to Sakura's house! That's where Gaara would be!

And that's where he was going to go.

* * *

**Ok everyone. I was going to add on to that but I couldn't quite word it right for some reason, so I didn't add it in. In fact I think I might change it. I'm not sure. But anyway, it's a little bit of a cliffy there lol. **

**Plz R&R I wanna know if I did a good job of writing this chapter because I wasn't sure. **

**Oh and me and my Beta Laura are having a contest about who gets more reviews and this story and at the moment she is winning! So plz R&R cus she is rubbing it in my face! Lol**

**If u wanna read her story it's really good it's called Sacred Fire by missladylaura.**

**So R&R plz ppl! XD **


	14. Secrets

FInally!! I have finished this chapter! I'm so,so, so sorry this took so long. My life is busy as hell at the moment and i really wanted to get this chapter right. I think i rewrote it about 3 different times... not to mention is did i whole heap of work and it saved somewhere that i couldn't find it again -.-'

So i hope that you enjoy the long awaited for chapter. Sorry once again Oh and like i said i was going to write to people like i did to anonymous reviews but know i have done it, i think it takes up to much time. SO as i was before i am only going to do it to anonymous reviews again.

And before i forget .....

**Akasuna no Akane- Thanks so much for the review. I'm glade you liked my chapter. Sorry about not updating in a while. My life is a busy place and school doesn't help that much lol. Hope you like this next chapter!**

**Shadow-binder- Lol I was hoping people would have though it was an exciting chapter. Sorry for the late update, I apologise. Anyway thanks so much for the review, I always love to know what people think of my story. **

**kallou- Yeah sorry that the one thing you requested didn't happen as fast as you probably wanted it to. I am going to make sure that my next chapter is updated way quicker then this last chapter. But thanks for reviewing ^^**

**Black-Blue Moonlight Neko- Thanks hoping that I win…but at the moment the other story is wining by 10 reviews -.-'**

**Naww well, her story is good anyway. Lol. Thanks for the review and the loving of my story hehe XD**

**SilvermineGirl- hehe im so glade that you love my story! It makes me sooooo happy! Thanks for the review. =D**

**sakurablooms1- lol im happy that you love my story, I feel sooo loved when people say that to me. Thanks a lot XD**

**muselover4ever- Yeah a agree with you there lol, thanks for reviewing. **

**Cheekydemon- hehe ily u to! Lol your stories are good but you are right, you don't finish them lol. Would be nice if he did hehehe *wink wink, Nudge nudge* hahah! I can't believe that your teacher fell for something like that, Its soooo funny! She must be really dumb lol!! Thanks for the review hunn! Xxx**

**gaaraslvr77 or Tommy- **** Haha sorry im not sure which one to write to so I said both lol. Yay you saying that makes me wanna do a happy dance!! And yeah I think I get what you are trying to say about Jacob and Edward…sorta lol. OMG I sooo can't wait for a shirtless Jacob!! Bawwaahaha me and my friends are going to the first session of New Moon when it comes out…even if that means missing school lol!! And hi to your ninja bunneh to lol .Even though it's a little late hahaah. My bad, sorry about the late update. I'm busy all the time now! God, but there is nothing I like better then to come home and write. Thanks sooo much for the review!! And I hope my slowness didn't kill you… hehe -.-' =D**

**soccercrazyfreak- lol yeah so Naruto haha. Lol your waiting in now over! Finally lol. Sorry about the lateness of it all. Couldn't be helped so sorry again. Thankies for the review =D**

**gdaym82u- Haha to answer you question. No I didn't go to Japan even though I wish that I had of lol. And I know so much cus A) I made the story line and things like OC's up and 2) Because im a Naruto freak and love the show to pieces!!! As for wanting to know what's gonna happen…sorry but I can't tell you. It would ruin what I have planed. Your just going to have to read an find out. Sorry. Thanks for reviewing XD**

* * *

Long legs slipped out of the car as she stepped into the dirt road. Purple eyes followed up the drive way towards the door. She quickly walked though the door up the stairs and to the back of the first hall. She opened and door and stepped inside.

A tear slid down her face, starting to cloud the sight that she knew so well.

The little girl's bed hid in the corner of the room, next to the doll house and opposite the wardrobe still filled with her clothes.

"What are you doing in here again?" A soft voice asked.

"I'm sorry" the girl replied.

"Ayame…"

"Yeah I know. But I can't stop coming here…especially when it's so close to…" Ayame bit her lip as she looked up. They both knew what she meant and they both hated it.

"You have to move on Ayame" she insisted, and Ayame stared shocked at her. "Move on? Are you joking!?" Ayame exclaimed "Do you seriously think we should just forget! Is that all you give her credit for. You going to just forget-"

"I AM NOT going to forget. I'm just saying, maybe you should not cling so hard. I miss her to."

"For gods sake Naomi did you forget why we started this?" Ayame questioned as she walked in front of her sister.

"Yes I know, and I will make who ever hurt her pay for this. I swear! But it's been 5 years and every day you come in here. She meant that same to me you know…she meant the same to both of us." Naomi cringed; she would never forget what happened. Memory loss wouldn't even spare her for long.

Ayame swallowed hard, that night, that month, that year had been that worse part of her life. She would never forget what happened…and she would never forgive who did it. She hated her job, she only did it to find out what they needed and though years of working in this 'business' they had never found out. So they both forced themselves to keep going. Hoping that they would find something to link them to what happened.

"I don't do this job because I enjoy it, I do it because I'm gonna put those sick basterds away…for good. But first we have to find her." Naomi glared. "But, I think I have a new lead.

"Who?" Ayame questioned as she raised her eye brows at her twin.

"Take a look at this…."

* * *

He couldn't find her anywhere. No matter where he tried she just wasn't there, not even at the Uchiha mansion.

So where the hell was she?

Probably somewhere with Sasuke, while Hisashi was at work.

How stupid did she think he was?

Did she think he wouldn't find out about her affair? That she had him wrapped around her little finger? No.

He was Sabaku no Gaara. He feared nothing and was controlled by nobody. People avoided him and that was the way he liked it.

Gaara clenched his fists.

Everyone had…but Sakura.

Sakura, the kind, cheerful girl that had lied and cheated.

She was giving him a migraine, and so was Naruto yelling his name…

Wait Naruto?

Gaara opened his eyes to see the hyperactive blond yelling his name.

"GAARA!" Naruto screamed as he snapped back into reality.

"What?" Gaara grunted he was not in the mood for annoying, loud blond people.

Naruto stiffened; as if trying to decide on something.

Gaara glared at him, causing him to scratch the back of his neck. "Um Gaara…its Sakura…"

He clenched his fist; he came here to talk about Sakura...

"What about her?" Gaara growled, his eyes narrowed. He didn't want to know about it , but for some reason he had said it anyway.

"Sasuke isn't seeing Sakura" Naruto exclaimed causing Gaara's thoughts to freeze.

"How do you know?" Gaara asked suspiciously.

"Gaara, you of all people should be able to tell a lie from the truth." Naruto stated his face completely serous which didn't happen often. "You got so upset and mad that you couldn't even tell the most obvious thing in the world."

Naruto was right. After all as soon as he was told about Sakura and Sasuke…his mind went wild. But the question was if she wasn't with Sasuke….where was she?

Surly if the Sakura had gone out for lunch she would be home by now.

* * *

Slowly a snake slithered around the entrance if a cave. As a man briskly walked though the corridors of the underground home pushing his glasses up as he walked noticed he was being watched.

"Kabuto-sama" A woman greeted bowing as she spoke.

"Karin-san" Kabuto nodded, "I suspect you have all the details that we need."

"Hai, I also have some _other information _that I believe will be very good in this mission." Karin smirked as she handed him the papers.

"Very well, go a head." Kabuto ordered.

"There is not only _one _thing that stands in our way anymore. It seems some more problems have come up. I'm Sure Orochimaru-sama will know them, after all they were a big part of his life at one stage. But that's not all…" her voice lowered so it was a whisper, "we seem to be out numbered…"

Kabuto's frown turned deeper, "How is that possible?"

"Yesss Karin how is that possssible?" a voice slurred behind them.

"Orochimaru-sama" Karin bowed.

"Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto greeted "It seems we have some problems. This mission is not going to be as easy as first thought. Is it best that we talk in the medical room? It's about time for you medicine."

Orochimaru nodded as they made their way down the corridors. Soon he was going to have what he needed; it was only just a matter of time.

* * *

"Come on Naruto. What's all this about?" Kankuro nagged, as he flopped onto the couch.

"Wait a minute. We have to wait for the Gaara." Naruto replied as Temari sat on the one seater with her legs resting on the coffee table.

"Jeezz Naruto, will you hurry up?" Temari mumbled as she laid her head on the arm rest just as Gaara walked into the room, his eyes hard.

A sway of silence settled in the room as Temari shifted uncomfortable in her chair. "Gaara" Temari questioned as he looked towards her, his eyes cold.

"Gaara if you want me to tell them…" Naruto asked as Gaara looked at him. "No I'll tell them." He stated in a deep voice, "I think something happened to Sakura."

Temari's eyes widened "What do you mean you think something happened?"

"I think Hisashi did something" Gaara explained as his fists clenched. "No I think he and Sasuke did something."

"Did what?" Kankuro asked as Temari's eyes reviled realization. Did Gaara mean that she was getting abused? It would have explained the bruises on her arms and legs when she had been getting changed. But she had said it was a training accident with Tsunade. She been lying, Temari knew that but was it really Hisashi?

"The bruises…" Temari mumbled as Gaara turned to her.

"What bruises?" Gaara questioned his voice filling with anger. Temari shook her head.

"Temari tell me!" Gaara growled.

Temari took a deep breath as she looked away "She was getting changed when I walked in on her and she was covered in bruises. She said it was nothing and brushed it off as training. I thought that something was up but I went along with her anyway…"

Gaara's eyes flashed dangerously. "Gaara, her father must abuse her" Temari sighed.

Gaara's thoughts froze. No one had talked to Sakura since yesterday and she was meant to be with Hisashi did that mean that he might have…beaten her?

His eyes flashed gold as he smirked.

"Gaara wait! You have to calm down!" Temari exclaimed as she stood up. This was not happening; they had taken Shukaku out of him…hadn't they?

"Gaara" Kankuro warned as Gaara hissed and disappeared into a swirl of sand.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" Temari screamed a worried look spread on everyone's faces.

"I thought that Tsunade had taken Shukaku out of him…" Kankuro swallowed.

"She did" Naruto said "but maybe…"

Silence hung around them. Was Shukaku really back?

"Do you think Gaara would let him take over?" Kankuro asked his eyes glued to the spot where Gaara had disappeared from.

Temari bit her lip in response. She had a feeling this was not going down well.

* * *

Sand dropped to the ground to revel a figure standing in the middle of Sakura's room.

Jade eyes searched the room for any sigh of life or really for Sakura Haruno. He walked into the bath room looking for any reminiscence of what he was looking for.

His eyes searched the dry shower clean sink and hung up towels. There was nothing in the room. Suddenly golden eyes suddenly indulged his as he sniffed the air picking up an unfamiliar scent.

He swiftly walked out the bedroom door and down the stairs to where the strange scent lingered.

His eyes hardened as he recognised the lady.

"W-who are you?" she questioned wondering how he had managed to get in.

"Where's Sakura?" Gaara asked as his glared at the female in front of him.

"I… don't know who you're talking about" she replied praying to god he didn't persist further.

Gaara hissed "Don't lie to me bitch. Where is she?"

Sayuri gulped, who was he? Did he have some kind of connection with Sakura? A friend maybe? Would she have been so stupid as to tell him what happens to her? About Hisashi and….everything? Horror struck her face.

"I-I'm sorry…but I'm going to have to a-ask you to leave…" she stuttered out. Gaara's patients fried. "Tell me where she is or I will make you tell me" he spat his eyes flashing gold again. Sayuri's stomach leapt as Gaara took a step forward.

"I-I don't know" she spilled "I haven't seen them all day. I don't know where they went."

Gaara studied her for a moment.

"If I find out you are lying. I WILL make your death a painful one" he stated as he headed out the door.

XxXx

Garra's stomach churned. No body knew where Sakura was… and that meant no body could help her if he was…bashing her.

'**What's wrong boy?' **a voice chuckled inside of him **'Lost something?'**

Gaara growled 'shut up.'

'**Is someone not happy to see me back?**' he taunted.

Gaara glared at him mentally 'how did you come back?'

'**Did you really think you could get rid of me forever? We are connected and it's a connection that can never be broken pup. Tsunade drained almost all of my energy. I've been asleep all this time. Only know do I have enough energy to talk and activate sand'** Shukaku smirked.

'Hn, then find Sakura' Gaara demanded.

'**Oh you mean your little mate? Well she's not really your mate…yet. So sorry I can't' **Shukaku explained.

Gaara snarled 'What do you mean you can't?'

'**She's not your mate; you haven't claimed her so you not 'linked'. So we can't find her" **

'Mate?' Gaara questioned.

'**You have to have sex with her'** Shakaku put it bluntly **'wow, won't that be fun?'**

Gaara sneered 'you won't touch her.'

'**I won't….but you wi**ll' the demon smirked before disappearing into the back of Garra's mind.

Mated? Was Shukaku joking? Did he really think that they would…?

Garra's thoughts spin. He still had no way of finding Sakura. What was he going to do? He had to find her, they could be doing things that…he didn't even want to imagine.

Why hadn't she told him? Or even Temari or principal Tsunade. Did she think that they would have abandoned her? And let this keep happening? They wouldn't have done that. _He _wouldn't have done that.

Quickly he headed back home. Maybe Temari knew a little more about something or maybe Naruto would be able to sniff her out.

XxXx

"Gaara!" Temari exclaimed as he whipped back into the house. A pile of sand landing at his feet. "Where did you go?!" she questioned as her eyes automatically checked his eyes to make sure they were the right colour.

"I went to Sakura's house" he said in an emotionless voice. "Hisashi's little whore was there. She said she didn't know anything."

"Gaara…what happened before?" Kankuro questioned as Gaara's eyes hardened. "Did Shakaku really….was he really in your mind?"

"Hn" Gaara replied.

His siblings were dumbstruck. Shukaku was back?

"His...his back?" Kankuro asked after a few moments. There was no way that Shakaku could be back. Principal Tsunade and the older medic had taken him out of Gaara, he had almost died.

"How is he back?" Temari gulped.

Gaara shrugged, he wasn't even sure himself. "Where's Naruto?"

"He went to see if he could find you" Temari said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a cigarette.

"I thought you quit Temari" Kankuro stated.

"I did" she snapped as she pulled out the lighter and started walking outside "but not when I'm so stressful."

* * *

Temari inhaled deeply as the smoke burned its way though her throat.

"Didn't know you smoked" came a lazy voice of Shikamaru who raised his eyes brows as she puffed out the smoke.

Temari shrugged as she took another drag from the cigarette. "Want one?"

Shikamaru nodded his head as she pulled one out of her pocket and handed it to him and he pulled out his own lighter and lit it. Taking a in a slow breath he turned to face Temari.

"She's in trouble you know" Temari sighed as she exhaled her face looking up at the night sky. "Hisashi took her. I know something was wrong, but I didn't say anything. I should have and now we don't know where she is."

Shikamaru took another drag. Temari knew he was upset and even if he didn't talk he was still listening to everything. Temari took one last inhale of her cigarette before she dropped it on the ground; stepping on it.

"We don't even have a clue to here she is. I thought that she didn't want me to tell anyone. After all me, Gaara and Kankuro know what it's like first hand. And I just let her take it. I should have said something, if I had of she wouldn't be missing" Temari said as she bit her lip.

"How long have you known?" Shikamaru asked as Temari looked down "a while."

Shikamaru looked at her his normal lazy face completely gone "Who knows?"

"The only others besides my family are you and Naruto" Temari replied as Shikamaru dropped his cigarette on the ground his eyes calculating "are you going to tell the others?"

She shook her head. After all it wasn't her right to tell the others Sakura's business. Sakura's should be the one to tell them herself…shouldn't she?

* * *

"_Saki!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran up to her friend and grabbed her hand, "Come and meet my new friends." She smiled as she pulled Saki along. _

"_Saki this is Gaara" Sakura exclaimed as she pointed to the red headed boy leaning on the tree facing down. "This is Kankuro" she said pointing to the brunette standing next to a blond "and that's Temari."_

"_Guys this is Saki" Sakura introduced the brunette with two plats._

"_Hi" Kankuro waved and Temari nodded._

"_Hey" Saki grinned._

"_Hey Saki Temari, Kankuro and Gaara live in Suna. Isn't that cool?" she asked her as Saki nodded her head. _

"_So why are you guys here?" Saki asked. _

"_Dad's here for business" Temari rolled her eyes "He draggers us around with him."_

"_Wow that would be so cool. I wish me dad was like that." Saki pouted as Gaara looked up at her, his dark lines under her eyes._

"_You don't wish he was your dad" he stated darkly before looking back down. _

_The four look at him surprisingly. "What do you mean?" Saki questioned her eyes confused. _

"_Saki! There you are!" An older voice exclaimed from behind the kids. _

"_Oh hi mum" Saki smiled as the lady approached. _

"_Do you know how long I have been looking for you?" she scolded "You know better then to run off like that."_

"_Sorry it was my fault" Sakura apologised "I was introducing her to some of my new friends."_

"_Oh hello Sakura. It's ok but we do have to go. We were only stoping for lunch here. We were on our way to Saki's grandmothers to go and get her sisters." Saki's mum stated. "But we have to go now."_

"_See you later guys" Saki waved to everyone just as Gaara looked up to see purple eyes staring back at him. _

Gaara shot out of his deep meditation. Those eyes...they were the same as the girl that had talked to him about Sakura. Was it Saki?

No it couldn't have been…could it? She had looked older then Sakura. Weren't they meant to be the same age? He had thought that they were. She seemed different, was it really her?

Sakura had never said anything about Saki while she had been here, did Saki do something to Sakura?

Gaara's anger coiled up inside if him.

Had she betrayed Sakura? Had she been on Hisashi's hide the whole time? Did Sakura even know about it? He had to be right. She had been pretending with Sakura, pretending to be her friend.

But why would she have done that? She had always seemed to care about Sakura a lot. Why would she just turn on her like that?

There had to only be one answer. He had hurt her as well. Had he made her so scared that if she did anything about him and Sakura he would kill her or her family?

She would have done anything for Sakura. It had to be the only explanation unless... It wasn't Saki. Could it have been one of her sisters?

He had only even heard of them once. He didn't even know how many she had. But one of them had to be the one that he saw today but why would she be out here helping Hisashi?

She had to know something about Sakura and where she was.

His eyes turned colder then they had stayed since last afternoon. He was going to fins Saki's sister's and let them know how he felt. He was going to squeeze the information out of them one way or another.

Once Sakura was back safe and secure in his house he was sure of one thing.

Gaara mind was set up; as soon as he found Hisashi, he was going to die a slow agonising death.

* * *

**Yeah welcome to the bottom of the page! The chapter has come to an end! **

**R&R plz! I took ages getting this chapter what i though is right....will you tell me if thats what you think too??**

**Anonymous reviews are excepted. **

**And i will be updating much sooner!! **


	15. You don't think?

**Chapter 14 people.**

**I just have one thing to say about this chapter. It's the moment you have all been waiting for...just don't kill me for it, cus im sure its's not gonna be what you expect. I spent ages deciding what to do...but alas i have come up with this. So yeah plz don't kill me...if u do i can't continue. Think of it that way.**

**Oh yeah and i don't own Naruto but i do own Naomi and Ayame =D**

* * *

"You really are beautiful Sakura" Sasuke murmured as onyx eyes skimmed the battered body underneath him.

Sakura eyes widened as she slid back against the back of the bed in an attempt to get away from the man heading towards her.

"You can't get away Sakura" he smirked as he moved closer to her. His knees on both sides of her legs as his eyes indicated towards the chains on her hands.

"Let go of me!" Sakura screamed as she was pinned against the bed beneath her. She was out of chakra. There wasn't even enough let for her to push him off her.

"Shut up!" Sasuke exclaimed as he landed another slap on her bruised face.

Tears pooled in Sakura's eyes. She couldn't do anything, she was useless.

"You know, you should have just listened to me. He really is a monster; you don't know what he has done. You could have avoided this; if you had chosen me instead we wouldn't be here right now." Sasuke grumbled "You have no idea what happened to him. Everyone was afraid of him, you do know why?"

Sakura shook her head. What was he talking about, he was lying. Was everyone really afraid of Gaara?

"He's a killer Sakura. He killed people, when he was young. They couldn't control him. He almost killed a guy at school." Sasuke sneered.

No he had to be lying, Gaara would never kill anyone. Not now. She knew he had problems and that day in the alleyway he had been close…but had he really killed him? Kankuro had said something about a demon… Gaara had trouble with his anger when he was little. Gaara had told her he had killed people but he wouldn't again…

"He is a demon Sakura. It's inside of him. It _is _him."

"Liar!" Sakura screamed "He may have had trouble when he was young but he would never kill anyone now. He isn't like that anymore!"

"You're wrong. How much do you really know about Gaara? Has he ever told you about his past? Or how he got that tattoo on his forehead? Did he even tell you why he never slept?" Sasuke questioned. "You know nothing about him. He is nothing but a demon."

No…no, no, no, no, NO! He was saying she knew nothing about him! She did…she knew that he had problems. The past didn't matter to her. He was better now.

"Basted! How dare you say that! His past doesn't matter to me, he is who he is now and demon or not that **doesn't **change him." Sakura stated, glaring at him. "He is better than you ever will be! You spoiled, ignorant brat!"

Sasuke's face turned cold and Sakura knew she was in trouble. She was going to get it know, she was sure Sasuke was going to bash her into a bloody pulp. "You fucking bitch!" Sasuke spat as his foot came up to kick her in the side. Breaking the light purple skin that was only just starting to heal.

"It's such a shame that it's like this." Sasuke smirked as his hands started to roam under Sakura's top. "Stop struggling!" Sasuke demanded as he ripped her top off.

"Get off me!" Sakura whimpered as she continued to struggle beneath him. This couldn't be happening; she had to stop it..."FUCK OFF!"

Sasuke's lust filled eyes locked with hers and his mouth rested near her ear "I don't think I will."

He tugged on her pants as he sat on her legs to keep her still. His eyes on hers at all times. He wanted to see her pain. He wanted to see her submit. Turn her into what he wanted, just like he had with Ino.

That bitch my not have wanted it to begin with but now she couldn't do anything without him. He chuckled as the same petrified look spread across Sakuras face. The look Ino had given him before he had claimed her as his.

Sakura whimpered as he pulled of her panties and attacked her mouth. Everything was going in slow motion for her. She wanted to scream and run. But there was no where to go, no one to run to. No one to save her.

Sasuke smirked in her mouth as a pain filled cry erupted from her mouth when he thrust into her. Tears streamed down her face as he continued his actions, trying to fight them without any success.

"Your…mine" Sasuke panted as he thrusted harder into her. She muffled a scream as her pain intensified. Sasuke growled as he hit her knocking her head backwards.

Sakura's eyes closed as her head felt heavy and darkness entered her mind. That's what she wanted, she wanted the darkness. She welcomed it. The darkness would make it all go away.

With on final groan and thrust Sasuke spilled into her as the darkness finally closed in on the suffering pink teen.

* * *

"No way…are you saying that…?"

She stared at the picture in frond of her. It was a picture of her sister and her old best friend. They were both about 12 years or age. It had been taken by the pond in their old house. The green trees and grass made the moment more perfect then it had been. It had been Saki's 12th birthday and her and her best friend has posed with their arms wrapped across each others shoulders. It had been the girl with bright pink hair that caught her attention though.

"It's Sakura…the girl that disappeared a while after Saki disappeared. The one we traded information for..." Ayame's purple eyes widened in realization as her sister slowly nodded her head. "I found it in the draw the before while I was cleaning up. It's her, Sakura. She was Saki's best friend since they had been little." Naomi frowned a little at the thought, "She was the one Saki was meant to be with, before she disappeared."

"You don't think that she knows something do you?" Ayame asked as her twin nodded in response. "Then that means that we just gave away our only chance."

This time Naomi shook her head. "You're wrong. We did give out her information but we have other information."

Ayame shoot her sister a puzzled look.

"Ayame, you had to take part in Sasuke's other orders. Involving some red head. Gaara I believe." She stated as a smile pursed on her lips. "Sasuke had given us direct orders to make him think Sakura was cheating on him-"

Realization shot into Ayame's eyes "You think that they might know where they took her?"

"Sasuke didn't tell us exactly where he was going to take her, but if we find them and tell them what we know they might know where they took her."

Smirking before the turned in different directions they both shot each other a look. One that they as used a lot before. Their plan was going to be perfect.

* * *

"You can't just barge in their Gaara" Temari groaned, "You don't even know if it was him."

Gaara glared at her darkly. He had every reason to go into the Uchiha mansion and bash their skulls in until someone told him where Sasuke was.

"Think about it Gaara. We don't even know if the basted took her. Though he probably did" Kankuro muttered the last part.

"We are going to have to wait and see what Shikamaru comes up with. He's digging though information on Hisashi seeing if he can find anything." Temari stated. She was not happy that they couldn't do anything. It had been three days since Sakura had gone missing. God knows what had been happening in those three days. It sickened her to think about it, but when it came down to it she really didn't think that she could help it. Flashes of what she think could have happen flooded in her mind, along with over whelming guilt. If she had of just spoken up or questioned Sakura about it maybe this wouldn't have happened. Temari shook her head. She couldn't think that, she couldn't think of what she could have done. When she found Sakura she would not let her leave. She would make her stay even if it killed her.

A knock on the door had everyone looking there. Quickly Temari headed for the door, only for her disappointment. It wasn't Sakura; it was just two brunets twins with purple eyes looking at her.

"Temari Sabaku" The slightly taller one said sounding more like a statement then a question. "Yes" Temari replied, eyeing the girls off carefully. Something seemed odd about them.

"We are here to talk to Gaara Sabaku" The other stated at her.

"What do you want with him?" She questioned her eyes headed towards where the others were sitting and straight back to the sisters in front of her. "We have some information for him" one of them said.

Temari's eyes widened slightly "about what?"

"Sakura Haruno."

Temari pulled them into the room at once. "What do you know?"

They girls attention turned to the red head walking angrily towards them. "What the fuck are _you_ doing here!?" Gaara exclaimed as his fists tightened. He wanted to punches their faces in they had something to do with this.

"Gaara, do you know them?" Temari questioned her eyes pointing on the girls in front of her. Gaara took a step forward as the twins stood their ground.

"If you want the information _we_ offer you better take a step back. Or we are out of here." The taller girl glared as a growl came from Gaara as he reluctantly took a step backwards. Kankuro and Naruto entered the room by Gaara's side. He had a death look about him and Naruto had tensed up, almost like he knew they were not good.

"What are you here for?" Gaara growled though gritted teeth.

"You actually. We came to talk to you"

"Then get on with it" Temari scowled. This didn't look like it going was to end well. One of them looked at Temari and hissed out a fine.

"I don't think you know-"

"I know who you are. You the one that lied to me about Sakura and let that fuck ass take Sakura. You're Saki's older sisters." Gaara said as the girls in front of him looked shell shocked. How did he know who they were?

"Yes, how did you know?" one of them asked both of their eyes pin pointed at Gaara.  
"I remembered one day we were with Saki in Kohona." He answered with a snort. He was going to their little game inside out.

"You know Saki?" They both questioned at the same time. Gaara nodded his head, "and so did Sakura."

He took a deep breath before he spoke not noticing Shikamaru enter though the open door and tense on the spot as the tension in the room was ecstatic. You could practically see the sparks about to fly off.

Naomi's eyes darkened, he had another thing coming if he was going to pin point this on them. No she wouldn't fall for his little game. "Ayame and I did _not _take Sakura" Naomi glared as she emphasized what they hadn't done…well not exactly anyway.

"Well if you didn't then please enlighten us on what you did _do_" Kankuro sneered. His shoulders tight as if expecting not to like the answer they were giving. He knew how Gaara was at the moment, unstable. And if they pushed him too far it would be ugly.

"We provided information" Ayame answered though her body language said that she wasn't happy about it. "We didn't know that it was Sakura till yesterday…"

"Look we only came here so we can help you ok?" Ayame said to everyone's surprise. "We didn't know that it was Sakura till Naomi was going though Saki's old things. I hadn't realized that Sasuke was going to take her; normally people want information on how to get a girl. Their likes dislikes whatever. So we get the information they want. And in return we get information from them."

"Information on what?" Temari asked as Shikamaru walked to her side.

"That is none of you concern. It's personal, that's all we wish to tell you" Naomi stated "All we want to do is get Sakura back. She was important to Saki before…and it doesn't matter but she is also important to us. And have some information on where Sasuke might have taken Sakura."

Gaara slightly twitched at that. So Sasuke really was behind this, boy was he going to pay when he got his hands on him. Bloody thoughts threatened to cut though his mind but he pushed them out. He didn't need to think about that now. What he needed to think about was finding Sakura. "How can we trust you?" Gaara seep voice boomed though, making it sound as emotionless as he could sound.

"I told you, we have or reasons. They of which are of no concern to you as of yet. But we need Sakura just as much as you do. You have my promise as an ally and business agent." Naomi promised and the others relaxed a little.

"Fine" Gaara nodded, "what is it that you claim to know?"

Ayame sighed a little as she told them what they knew. This consisted of the area Sasuke said he was going to 'do his business in.' Though unfortunately they hadn't been told exactly what that was. But now they both had a pretty good idea. The only thing that they knew for sure was that it was near the forest. And that he had something to do with Hisashi. Ayame had notice Gaara's eyes darken immediately, and she could even swear that a tint of gold was added to them.

"Did you say Forest?" Shikamaru asked the twins who had seated them selves on one of the couches.

"Yeah" Naomi replied as she eyed him.

"It's just a hunch but I remember Ino I think talking about a place Sasuke had owned. In the forest" he stated his eyes dropped and even with his lazy looking disposition he seemed to be thinking deeply. "She had said that it was Sasuke's family house…and he took her there once where they had the best sex ever in her words."

The Aura in the room dropped as if Shikamaru has asked an unspoken question.

"There's no way…you don't think he would…" Naruto asked what everyone was thinking.

"He fucking better not have!" Temari exclaimed "Im gonna rip his god damn nuts off!"

A growl came from Gaara, and the room was silent. It was hard for Gaara to keep in emotions in control. Shukaku was tearing his mind inside out. Making him think things he hadn't wanted to in a long time. Like the different ways in which he was going to kill Hisashi and Sasuke. No matter how hard he tried not to the thoughts wouldn't leave him alone.

Shikamaru interrupted his thoughts "I think we have a lead. But we are going to have to talk to Ino."

Naomi smirked as she looked at her sister, "Oh that's our job. I know _just _how to handle this."

* * *

"We can avoid them all together" Kabuto appended. They were close; far too close to lose now. After years of following, tracking and failure they had finally pinpointed the exact place. Now they just had to put their plan in action.

A wicked smile crossed Orochimaru's lips. And his snake like eyes flashing as he thought about the plan. "I want her brought to me" Orochimaru commanded.

"We will bring her here this time" Kabuto promised "But first of all we have to find her father."

"Yesss, you and Karin should get their in two days time." Orochimaru slurred as smile turning more wicked with ever second.

"We attack at dawn" Kabuto reminded as he left to exit the room.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly. His former team mates won't know what was missing until it was too late. Once he had what he needed he would no longer be in need of other bodies anymore. Infact he could do whatever he wanted. He could even take back what was rightfully his to begin with. And then not even Tsunade or that other loud mouth team mate would be able to stop him. Not even the Akatsuki.

He laughed evilly once more before a giant snake slimmed towards him from the door way. As if reading its mind Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and nodded. The snake crawled up his leg towards his neck. Quickly he bit his neck letting the venom run though his owners body. Orochimaru stood unaffected as a crooked smile meet his purple lips.

* * *

"Ino right?"

A blond hair girl turned around her blue eyes shining though her foundation covered face and fake eyelashes. "Depends whose asking" Ino replied placing one hand on her hips as she stared at the girls in front of her, a disapproving look plastering her face.

Naomi and Ayame narrowed their eyes. "Sorry, see something you don't like?" Naomi questioned her eyes direct level with Ino's.

She just huffed in response.

"Because I certainly didn't." Naomi added and Ino's face turned sour. "Sorry did I insult Sasuke's slut?"

"Bitch!" Ino exclaimed, "You're just jealous because you want to be me."

"What you mean a slutty bitch that wears a mini skirt that barely covers her ass? I don't think so, unlike you I don't have to show off my ass to get a guy I like" Ayame stated and Ino's hand came up to slap her.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Ayame stated as she caught her hand, tightly holding onto her wrist.

"Let go!" Ino struggled and Ayame pulled her closer.

"Look we came here to get some information. And we are not going to let you go until we have it." Naomi stared angrily. "So I suggest that you tell us what we want or that pretty little face of yours won't be pretty much longer.

Ino swallowed and nodded her head.

"Good" Ayame breathed letting Ino's hand go. "The other day we just happened to hear you bragging about a little place that Sasuke took you once. Some place near the forest."

Ino nodded her head and bit her lip slightly.

"We want to know where the place is" Naomi finished off.

"Why?' Ino questioned.

"That none of your information bitch. Just tell me where it is" replied a slightly pissed of Naomi. Ino looked down, thinking about something.

"Does this have something to do with Sakura?" she asked and the twines eyes widened slightly.

"What do you know about Sakura?" Ayame asked her eyes looking into Ino's slightly frightened ones.

"Umm…it's nothing" Ino slowly replied as she bit her lip glosses covered lip. She looked like she was trying to decide on something.

"Ok bitch. Spit it out **now**!" Naomi growled as Ino took a step backwards. Ino shook her head; there was no way she was going to tell them. There was no way she could. If Sasuke found out she would be better off dead. But then again if she didn't Sakura would….

"I don't think I should…" Ino said looking at the ground.

Naomi's eye widened all of a sudden. Why she telling them that Sasuke had done something to her to make her quiet. "Ino…what did Sasuke do?" she asked.

"N-nothing" Ino stuttered. She didn't want to say this!

"Ino, Sakura is in trouble. If Sasuke did something to make you keep quiet, we won't let him hurt you."

Ino shook her head, still looking at the ground. Ayame took Ino's hand; this was something personal…way more personal then she had ever let on.

* * *

**So end of the chapter, like said said please don't kill me. But review and tell me how i did with the scene and all, even if its not a good review. My reviews seem to be going down and that makes me sad. Considering the number of people who alert this story, not to mention the faves i have. I have about 2 times more alerts then a do reviews =(**

**But it still makes to happen when people alert the story. At least i know that people wanna see what happens next =D**

**Just wait tell the next chapter. Important things in that. Just when you think you know whats gonna happen (if u have an idea anyway) Im gonna throw it all upside down =D Bwahaha remember EVERY scene i write for this story is a MAJOR part. Even if you don't think so. Its just not going to be revealed till later XD R&R PPL! **


	16. All Alone

**Please read authors note!**

**Alright I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated for months. To be honest I don't have a real excuse to why I didn't update. It was mostly due to my laziness but some if it was due to some changes I've decided I have to make.**

**Originally this was going to be a lot more chapters then it actually is, but after talking to a few of my friends about what I am planning, I've decided that it gets off track to where I started. So I'm going to write a sequel, because then it will actually be a lot more on track. **

**Also when I was writing this chapter I decided that I needed to make a few alterations to my previous chapters. I needed to make Temari older, so now she is in her last year of high school and not in the same year as Gaara and Kankuro. Which is how it actually should have been. But I still made Kankuro stay back a year, so sorry for that. **

**I'll let you know in the next chapter any other sorta big changes I make. It is still the same story line, and you don't have to re-read the other chapters if you don't want to. But I have made them better so feel free. I've only finished re writing chapters called: New friends and what happens at home. But I am working on the others now.**

**Oh and please, please, please forgive the spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter. My beta is in America for 5 weeks so I have asked another one of my friends to beta for me, but she hasn't got back to me about it yet. So I apologies in advance and I will update this when and if she beta's it for me :P **

**Other then this, Merry Christmas everyone! I hope this is a good enough present for all my fans, even if it is a little short. I found I couldn't really add anymore in to this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do so crave to say that I do!**

**

* * *

**"What is _she _doing here?" Temari hissed as Ayame, Naomi and Ino walked into the Sabaku house.

"She came to help us" Ayame stated and Ino nodded her head.

"Oh really?"

Ayame glared at Temari "Yes, she knows where Sakura might be."

All eyes averted to Ino.

"What do you know?" Gaara growled as Ino stepped back a little. She smiled sadly at the thought of how everyone was going to react when she told them.

"Look I know you guys don't like me very much-"

"You got that right" Temari mumbled under her breath.

"Temari" Naomi warned and shot her a look.

"Yeah Temari, give Ino a chance" Naruto suggested "We need to find out everything we can."

Kankuro nodded his head as she looked at him. Sighing Temari settled in her seat "Fine."

"Thank you" Ino said as she looked at the ground, "Like is said before, I know you guys don't like me very much. It wouldn't surprise me, after everything I said about you and Sakura. But I-I wanna help her." She shook her head as she looked up, tears in her eyes. "I think I know where Sasuke took her…it's the same place where he took me. It's the place where…W-where…"

A sob broke out as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Ino" Ayame said as she went over to embrace the younger female "its ok you don't have to tell them."

Ino shook her head "Y-yes I-I…do."

"No you don't honey" Ayame attempted to sooth her.

"It's…w-where Sas-uke r-raped me"

Everyone's eyes went wide and Ino's sobs over came her and she collapsed into Ayame's chest crying.

Gaara's face was frozen in shock; he was way past trying to hide his emotions by now. Ino had been raped by Sasuke at the same place that Sakura was now. He didn't know what was stronger; his hate for that fucking Uchiha or his worry for Sakura.

"Ino" Gaara's voice came out a little needier then he wanted it to "Where is she, please tell me."

He knew that everyone was looking at him in shook. He had _never _been like this before. But the need to see her, to find her, to hold her was stronger then any other need that he had ever felt before. It was so unlike him, but he didn't care. His shield was gone, the one thing he had built over all these years had slowly melted away with Sakura's help.

Ino choked out another sob unable to speak and Ayame hugged her closer, much like a mother would a younger child.

"Gaara you don't have to ask her, she already told us" Naomi spoke in a voice that indicated for him to stop asking questions. Temari, Naruto and Kankuro where all frozen in their chairs attempting to process what had happened.

"Naruto, maybe you should call your friends. The more of us there are the better chance we have of finding Sakura" she suggested and Naruto pulled out his phone and left for another room.

"Where is she then?" Kankuro questioned finally being able to say something, his tone filled with worry. Ayame walked Ino into the other room, tears still spilling down her face.

"She is at a very old house that belonged to the Uchiha family before they all became rich. Generations ago. It's near the edge of a forest, so it's quite isolated. It's the perfect place for Sasuke and Hisashi…" Naomi didn't finish her sentence, she didn't need to.

"Well what are we just sitting here for?" Temari growled "We should get the other's to meet us there."

"We should all go as a group. That way if something goes wrong-" Naomi started.

"Nothing will go wrong" Temari disagreed.

"Im just saying it better off this way. I should know I've been doing these things my whole life" she snapped back.

"Oh really, I say we go now and stop wasting time. What do you think Gaara?" questioned Temari.

Gaara looked at her. She was right in one way, that longer Sakura was out there the worse it was for her. For all he knew she could be locked in a room with no food or water. He almost growled at that thought.

"Kiba and Shino are on their way now, they're not happy that they weren't told earlier. Hinata's coming as well and Shikamaru was already on the way back to the house when I called him. Tenten was with Neji, they will be here soon." Naruto said interrupting Gaara's thoughts as he walked back in.

"How long?" asked Gaara.

"How long till what?" Naruto asked.

"Till I get to rip that basted's head off." He snarled. Shikamaru walked though the door soon followed by an extremely pissed off Kiba and a slightly tensed Shino.

"Why the fuck weren't we told about this?" Kiba demanded.

Temari answered "We didn't think she wanted anyone to find out. She even kept it a secret from us."

"Well that's one of the most stupidest things she could have fucking done" Kiba fumed. His whole body standing in a rather aggressive pose. He looked like he wanted to attack something.

"Kiba" Shino's calm voice added, "Its no use worrying about that now. The most important thing is that we find Sakura. So relax."

Kiba knew what she said was right. But this girl had managed to warm her way up to everyone in the room. She was new to the group but everyone felt that she had always been there. She had fit in perfectly with them.

Tenten and Neji walked through the front door with Hinata. Tenten had worry written all over her face and Hinata looked like she was about to cry. Naruto immediately went over to sooth the shaken up girl.

"That's everyone" Temari nodded as she stood up from her chair and went over to the door and grabbed the car keys that were hanging.

"Naomi, Naruto, Hinata and Shino are going in Naomi's car. Ayame will take Kiba, Ino, Neji and Tenten in her car. Me, Kankuro, Shikamaru and Gaara will go in my car."

Ayame walked out the door hurriedly followed by Ino whose eyes were red and puffy. She was trying to pull herself together. Surly she was strong enough to do that, she had to be strong. After all her secret was out after so long. Now she was going to do what she should have done years ago. Stand up to the one thing she had always been afraid of.

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Onyx eyes closed as the Uchiha heir smirked. His plan had worked perfectly. He'd show Sakura who was really boss. Even if the pink hair bitch had put up and struggle and dared to insult him by choosing that demon over him. But then again it didn't really matter now. He'd had his fun and now it was Hisashi's turn.

It was going to be a shame to let some as beautiful as Sakura die. After all he would have enjoyed spending some more 'quality' time with her. But a deal was a deal and he still had Ino.

He turned towards the small corridor that used to belong to his family generations ago. He pushed the door open and headed towards the figure near the table.

"How much longer?" he eyed the man in front of him.

"Soon" he replied as he slowly sharpened his Katana his eyes lock on it as he sat in his chair.

"Hn" Sasuke replied heading back to the door. "Just make it soon; I want to get out of here before people start to get suspicious Hisashi."

"Why? Afraid that they might find out what we have been up to? I thought you had things under wrap. Or do you feel guilty and want to get this over and done with."

Sasuke froze and turned around, his gaze narrowed on the man.

"I don't care what you do to Sakura."

"You never said anything about not being worried that someone would find out" Hisashi chuckled lightly running a hand over the metal blade of his Katana. A cut small forming on his middle finger.

Sasuke took a step towards Hisashi his eyes flashing red for a moment before going back to their original onyx. "No one is going to find out. I hired the best, they don't talk. And if I were you I'd think about who you're offending. It would be a shame for someone like to end up missing. "

Hisashi smirked slightly "Are you trying to threaten me? I know what happens at that stupid school. I'm not stupid do you think I would do something like offend _you_?" his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But then again, what's the use of having different abilities if you are only going to threaten people. Normally people who say things like that intend on going though with the threat. Let me ask you Sasuke. Have you ever killed someone?"

"Hn" Sasuke shot a cold look at the older male.

"I didn't think so but I have. Maybe you are the one who should be thinking about who you are offending." Hisashi retorted averting his gaze from Sasuke back to his Katana.

Sasuke sneered before walking out the door. If it wasn't for the fact he and Hisashi had a deal he wouldn't have faced the Uchiha wrath.

* * *

_Dirty_

She felt so dirty.

Tears spilled out of the corner of her eyes as she pulled herself into the ball. It was gone after all this time _it was gone._ The tears feel faster out of her eyes.

Sasuke had…he had taken her virginity. The one thing she had saved from Hisashi. The one thing she had left was gone.

A sob escaped her lips as she cried harder. Her naked form trembling with each sob. Her arms wrapped around her body tighter.

Why was it her?

Was there some fucked up reason Hisashi had decided to adopt her? After everything that had happened she got stuck with him and now she was stuck here, with no one. She was all alone once again. Just like when her family had died, just like when she was with Hisashi and now.

_All alone_

The word spun around in her head. Even after everything that had happened, after meeting Saki, Temari, Kankuro, Naruto and Gaara. Nothing had changed. After going to that school and learning techniques she was still helpless.

Sakura shook even harder.

Wasn't that how Gaara had felt? All alone and helpless?

Just like her.

But the even worse part was, no one could come and save her.

Her teats blurred her vision and she closed her eyes. It was true. There was no way in hell that anyone knew where she was. She didn't even really know where she was. That small slit of hope that she had after she meet everyone was gone. They were all gone and she was never going to see any of them again. No over excited Naruto asking about ramen. No more ridiculously perverse jokes by Kankuro.

And worst of all, no Gaara.

The blood read hair and stunning emerald eyes flashed her mind. Sakura slammed her fist into the bed under her. She would be leaving them all. She would be leaving Gaara along to worry about what happened to her. And the worst part was that he would probably blame himself for not knowing what happened.

If anyone was to blame it should be herself.

_Afraid _

She had been too afraid to tell anyone. She'd let this happen for so long. There was no one left to blame but herself. If she had told the cops in Konoha when Hisashi had killed Saki she would be here right now, caught up in all this mess, but then she wouldn't have seen Gaara, Temari and Kankuro again.

God this was so stuffed up. Was she thinking she was actually glade that the past events had happened?

No that couldn't be right. No one should ever, **ever **have to go though what she had. Still her mum always used to say there was a silver lining to everything. The only silver lining Sakura had ever had was her friends but she was never going to see them again.

Still a question rolled around in her head as she lied back down exhausted and slipped back into unconscious.

If she could change the past, would she?

* * *

**Well there you have it, chapter 15.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry about its shortness and spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Have a great new year everyone!**

**Review please xD**


End file.
